Going Under
by Siri Lupin
Summary: Completed' Third Story in the series. Sirius, James, Remus and Severus' third and fourth year at Hogwarts. They must save their friend, from falling into darkness or is it already to late for her. And can Remus keep control over his werewolf side?
1. Changes

Bring me to lift  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I've without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I become undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Bring me to Life by Evanescence. I believe that the song goes quit well with the story. If you manage to read through it all, you'll be able to tell me if you agree; though there will be quit a few chapters so bear with me you'll enjoy.)  
  
Changes  
  
It's the summer holidays, schools out for another year; their third year will be starting in six weeks. But first they have to get through the summer in track.  
  
Sirius Black wrote to Nissa Tiania a lot at the start of the holidays trying to get her too met up with him and friends, so he could see her to make sure that she was alright considering how last year had ended, but Nissa never wrote back to him. She got his letters but she couldn't bring herself to write back.  
  
Severus Snape didn't spend much time at his own house, well not alone anyway, he couldn't stand being in the house with his parents always arguing with one another it drove him mad listening to their voices.  
  
He spent most of his time around at Lestrange's and Ludovic's house, enmeshing them selves in dark magic, as much as they could get their hands on.  
  
Bellatrix stepped out of the fire place and smiled at the three of them; she walked over and sat down next to Lestrange. Her dark hair was pulled back which made her look a little older, and she was dressed in black; black robes black top and black trousers. Well so was Severus.  
  
But the other two manage to wear a bit of colour, mainly dark green, which of course goes well with Slytherin colours.  
  
"Hi, any of you up to doing something a little different today?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"What do you have in mind then?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, that girlfriend of yours, she lives with the Manus' they should have better books." Bellatrix suggested. "And you get to see your girlfriend at the same time. Rumour has it that she isn't seeing Sirius anymore, personal I'm quit glad I never did like them two together."  
  
Severus was on his feet ready to go at hearing this news. "Let's go then."  
  
"Very eager aren't we?" Lestrange said smiling at his friends.  
  
Severus didn't say anything and he didn't correct Bellatrix either, Nissa was a girl and they were friends, so she could be his girlfriend; but before the year was out she was really going to be his girlfriend.  
  
Lestrange's father drove them all out to the Manus' house out in the country he decided that he would stay as well and talk with Infidus about some business. He knocked on the door a moment later a house elf opened it and let them all in and showed them into the dinnering room where Infidus was sat.  
  
Infidus stood the moment he saw them all enter, he was quit pleased to see Mr Lestrange, and wasn't that bored that he had brought the children with him they could get Nissa out of the house and out of his way.  
  
"Welcome." Infidus said pleasantly enough to them all.  
  
"Is Nissa in please?" Severus asked.  
  
Infidus looked at him for a while before he decided to answer him. "You don't know what it is I've done, but whatever it was you don't believe it was right."  
  
Severus just glared at him, the other's didn't really know what he was talking about; they only knew it had to be something big for Severus to act like that towards Infidus because no one crossed him.  
  
"If you do something wrong then you must be punished for it." Infidus told him.  
  
"She didn't write back to you, that's all." Severus shot at him, unable to stop himself.  
  
Infidus smiled at him suddenly looking at him very differently then before. "I like you, make her see you, open her eyes."  
  
Infidus walked off with Mr Lestrange, leaving them alone with the house elf, a little confused about what had just happened. Bellatrix looked at Severus and then at the house elf.  
  
"Is Nissa in?" Bellatrix demanded.  
  
The elf nodded, unable to answer her.  
  
"I'll get her, where's her bedroom?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"First door on your left, the room at the front." Severus told her.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute with your girlfriend and you can tell us what that was all about." Bellatrix told him as she walked off to the stairs.  
  
Bellatrix made her way up stairs and along to hall on the first floor, there were two doors at the front, she knocked on the door to the right. No one answered; she pushed open the door and walked through. She quickly dodged out of the way as something flew straight for her, she just covered her head when it hit the wall behind her and blowing a hole where it had hit.  
  
"My, my haven't we got a fiery temper." Bellatrix said smiling as she straightens herself.  
  
Nissa just stood there unmoved in front of her double four poster bed, she had a walk in wardrobe a desk and chair and a large cage for Siren her owl.  
  
"What do you want?" Nissa asked her.  
  
"Well I was coming to see if you were coming out with us." Bellatrix told her. "But I would much rather know what was in that potion's vial."  
  
Nissa smiled wryly at her as she walked over. "I'm not telling you about the potion." She had a dark red pencil skirt with a very long slit up her left leg and knee boots, with a purple and red sleeveless top.  
  
They made their way back down stairs, neither talked to the other, Bellatrix was a little annoyed that she wouldn't tell her about the potion but had an idea.  
  
"Very nice." Lestrange approved when he saw her. "I don't normally like muggle clothes, but some aren't that bad are they?"  
  
"Yeah right what ever." Nissa said off handled, as she walked out with Bellatrix and them behind.  
  
"There not from a muggle shop, she design's and makes them herself." Severus told him. "These clothes what we wore for the Ball, she designed them."  
  
"Really." Bellatrix said. "You'll have to do us lot something, something that says who and what we are."  
  
"Dark and evil, I'm sure I'll be able to do something." Nissa told her.  
  
"Great." Bellatrix said.  
  
"Dark and evil?" Lestrange asked.  
  
Nissa received quit a few letters from Sirius making sure that she was alright, but she didn't answer any of them, she couldn't. She wasn't even sure what to tell him.  
  
They spent quit a bit of time at Nissa's though Infidus' personal library was a lot better then anything that their families have got, and they didn't even mind spending time with Nissa either. She did design them all new clothes, and also for her classmates who were all going to some party someone was having. Though of course none of them were going, they hadn't been invited and didn't want to go anyway.  
  
***  
Sirius had spent most of his time at the Potter's and again, when they both received a letter inviting them to a party; from a fifth year Ravenclaw they didn't really know that well.  
  
They both decided to go, and Sirius thought that he might see Nissa there considering from what they had heard that nearly everyone was going; it was the party to be at this summer.  
  
Sirius and James went together and meet up with Remus and Peter there, they looked quit good though Peter looked as though he could of gotten dressed in the dark or by his mother, which Sirius teased him about while they were getting their drinks.  
  
While they were all getting drinks they had drawn a crowd of girls around them, all smiling and trying to get their attention. Sirius smiled at them all playfully as he looked for Nissa among the sea of people.  
  
"Hey Lily, is Nissa here?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"She isn't coming." Bella told him, who was stood next to Lily. She smiled at Sirius; she was wearing a blue dress with silver embroidered into the straps. (Nissa had designed her dress.)  
  
"Oh right." Sirius said, and then smiled at Bella. "Dance."  
  
He took Bella's hand and led her out onto the dance floor which was already crowded. Remus wasn't at all impressed, James though was; and then found a pretty girl of his own considering that Lily wouldn't dance with him.  
  
But James didn't get very far when Lily pulled him off the dance floor.  
  
"Isn't he going out with Nissa?" Lily shot at him.  
  
"So?" James asked.  
  
"You're his best friend, talk to him." Lily told him, James just smiled at her Lily stormed off annoyed with him.  
  
James turned to Remus who was stood next to him a little confused about what just happened.  
  
"Anyone would think the way she was going on, that it was my fault." James said.  
  
James and Sirius had finally managed to drag Remus onto the dance floor after about ten minutes, but he was still annoyed with Sirius who seemed to be dancing with everyone girl who came near him; which pleased them of course.  
  
"What about Nissa, one minute you wanted her and now you don't care." Remus said.  
  
"Technically we weren't even going out Remus." Sirius told him. "I never asked her, and we never said that we were."  
  
"That isn't the point, because you were going out." Remus told him firmly.  
  
"I'm 13 Remus, your making it out as though you want me to settle down and start a family or something." Sirius teased. "I don't think I'm the family guy, I'd rare just have some fun."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant, it's just..." Remus tried to explain.  
  
"Come on." Sirius said, as he pushed him into a pretty girl from Hufflepuff who started to dance with him and didn't seem to want to let him go; while Sirius went back to dancing with Bella.  
  
Lily refused to dance with James all night, and danced with Liam as instead, who seemed very pleased with himself, but kept saying sorry to James who just wanted to cruse him but of course they weren't aloud to do magic outside of school.  
  
Before the night was over Bella was going out with Sirius, which she had gotten him to say that they were going out. And Lily was going out with Liam, to James' his disappointment.  
  
***  
Bellatrix had found out somehow and had told Nissa, which Nissa didn't say anything. Bellatrix went round to the Black house to annoy Sirius, but she never said anything to his mother, but decided to take it upon herself. And dropped comments to him every time she saw him.  
  
"I knew you weren't as nice as you make out that you are."  
  
"And here I was thinking that you liked a girl which was a little fiery; this Ravenclaw is just so boring."  
  
Sirius was getting really annoyed and was on the verge of snapping but managed to till the end of the summer holidays just. 


	2. First Week Back

First Week Back  
  
Sirius stayed at James' again and came to the station with him and his family, but the Black's were still at the station though not for him.  
  
Nissa went to the station with Severus as normal, and they meet up with his friends who she had spent the summer with. And by now she was quit different nearly no one recognised her; her hair was a little long but it was black and tied back with two red strips framing her face, which she had silver grey eye-shadow and nail polish on, she was wearing a shirt with flared cuff's and a short dress over the top.  
  
She seemed to be drawing a lot of attention towards to herself, though she didn't care, but Severus made sure that they all saw that she was with him.  
  
Sirius almost died when he saw Nissa and Bellatrix together, and what Nissa was dressed like.  
  
"What the hell is she doing with her?" Sirius demanded outraged, he dropped his truck and stormed over to them closely followed by James and Remus.  
  
"Oh it's you." Severus said coldly when they stopped in front of them.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Sirius shot at her.  
  
Nissa just looked at him, as though with no emotion at all, he wondered if she was pissed with him; that he was going out with Bella now and not her. Though he had come up with a very good argument but couldn't seem to remember any of it right at the moment.  
  
Severus smiled cruelly at him and then picked up her truck with Lestrange and carried it on board into their compartment. Bellatrix stayed by her side glaring at him, the silence was broken by Lily and Bella.  
  
"Had a nice summer?" Lily asked Nissa, and then suddenly took in how she was dressed.  
  
"Not to bad." Nissa answered and then turned to Bella. "I'm glad that you liked the dress, I told you that it was just right."  
  
"Yeah thanks." Bella said smiling and then clasped Sirius' arm and kissed him on the check. A couple of girls passing by started to giggle.  
  
Though Nissa was completely unmoved by what she had done, so Sirius grabbed hold of Bella and kissed her passionately, making a lot of people stop and stare and cheer him on.  
  
Regulus came over and saw what his brother was doing and tried it on with Nissa, but she moved out of his way before he even reached her.  
  
"I'll see you later then." Nissa told them as she went on the train with Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius had stopped kissing her and still had hold of her, though a little tighter then he had meant too.  
  
"We should get our things on the train." Lily told her. "You can let go of her now Sirius."  
  
"When does the train leave, so that we can as well?" Petunia asked from behind Lily.  
  
"At eleven o'clock." James answered her, and then looked at his watch. "In ten minutes."  
  
Petunia didn't even look at him, every one could see that she didn't want to be there and was dieing to get away; she went back over to her parents and stood as close as she could to them away from everyone else as though she might catch something from them.  
  
"Sorry about her." Lily said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." James reassured her kindle.  
  
They all said goodbye to their families and then got on board, sitting a little differently this year.  
  
"I can't believe that you kissed Bella like that, and right in front of Nissa of all people." James said.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Remus told him.  
  
"What does it matter anyway, she didn't care, so what's the big deal." Sirius said.  
  
"Your right mate." James agreed. "But by the looks of it, you could have had sex right in front of her and she wouldn't have even beaten an eyelid."  
  
Peter was giggling away, he had started as soon as James had 'sex', and the other three just ignored him.  
  
"I think we would have minded though." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Bellatrix knew she had been winding me up all summer about it." Sirius told them.  
  
"Who's she?" Peter asked.  
  
"My cousin; the girl who was stood next too Nissa." Sirius told him getting annoyed. "And did you see how she was dressed?"  
  
"I think everyone saw how she was dressed." James said smiling, but stopped when Sirius glared at him.  
  
"She doesn't have anyone else." Remus said slowly. "Does she?"  
  
"I tried, she wouldn't write back to me." Sirius told them, well more to Remus then to the others.  
  
"She was embarrassed about what happened." Remus told him.  
  
"Have you been writing to her? Did she answer you? Why would she answer you and not me?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Remus looked at him for a moment before he answered, he knew his friend was getting anger and didn't mean a lot of what he was saying, so decided to ignore most of what he had just said.  
  
"No I didn't write to her, so I wouldn't know if she would have written back or not." Remus told him calmly.  
  
"She probably would have, you always know just what to say, you would had made her happy." Sirius said down hearted, making Remus blush somewhat.  
  
***  
Sirius was getting even more annoyed when he saw Nissa get into the carriage with Snape and Bellatrix and not her own friends from Gryffindor.  
  
She left them at the doors to the Great Hall and walked up and sat down next to Lily and Remus.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not sitting at the Slytherin table, with your new friends." Sirius shot at her from the other side of Remus as she sat down.  
  
Nissa led forward so that she could see him. "Aren't I welcome at the Gryffindor table?"  
  
"Of course you are, just ignore him." Lily told her.  
  
"Ignore me." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I think you need to calm down a little." Remus told him. "You always seem to do this, insult her when you want her, it isn't going to work."  
  
Sirius couldn't say anything because just then the new first years had come in and he was trying not to look at them, and found instead that he was looking at the back of Nissa.  
  
The second boy to be sorted caused quit a stir. "Black, Regulus."  
  
Sirius tried to hind though of course there was no where he could go part from running out of the hall itself which of course he wasn't going to do. Everyone turned to look at him, well nearly everyone, those who knew he had a brother didn't.  
  
"Slytherin." The hat shouted out.  
  
The Slytherin table cheered for him, as the rest of the hall broke out into whisper's, wanting to know who he was and if he was related to Sirius.  
  
Everyone was glad that the sorting was over, not just so that they could eat but so that they could question Sirius.  
  
"So who is he?" Matt asked.  
  
"Are you related?" Ryley asked, making everyone look at him as though he had just asked a stupid question. (Which he had of course.)  
  
"So why is he in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like you?" Benito asked sat next to Ryley.  
  
"He's my brother." Sirius told them finally. "And family don't always end up in the same houses."  
  
"I wish he would leave me alone." Nissa said, as she got some chicken breast.  
  
"You know him?" Lily and Ella asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I meet him at the Ball at Christmas." Nissa answered.  
  
"You never said anything." Ella said disappointed that she wasn't told this information.  
  
"It wasn't my place." Nissa said.  
  
"No it wasn't." Sirius shot at her. "But you seem to think leading on every member of my family is."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Nissa admitted looking along to the table at him.  
  
"My cousin, my brother... me." Sirius said. "What are you up too?"  
  
Sirius had completely lost it, he didn't really mean what he was saying he just couldn't help it he was so anger, he knew that this would happen but he was still taken a little off guard; because of her she always did that.  
  
"She can't be up to something, and anyway she wouldn't have been put in Gryffindor if she had." James told him. "I think you need to relax mate."  
  
***  
They were all coming down into the entrance hall to go into breakfast, Nissa was walking with Lily and Ella, when Regulus came out of no where and embraced Nissa. She pushed him off and fell into Sirius and Remus behind her.  
  
"Can't you take a hint?" Sirius shot at him.  
  
"She'll warm up to me, just wait." Regulus reassured him.  
  
Sirius stepped around Nissa and was only inches away from his brother, he knocked on his head. "Is anyone awake in there, she... doesn't... like... you."  
  
Regulus made to punch him but Sirius grabbed hold of his hand and punched him with his other, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Jevidah said loudly walking up the steps towards them. "Detention, Gryffindor would normally lose points as well, but they haven't got any yet. But next time you'll get more then just a detention for hitting a fellow student, and your brother at that."  
  
Rabastan Lestrange helped Regulus to his feet, Sirius pushed past them all into the hall and made his way up to his seat; his friends slowly followed  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked sitting down facing him.  
  
Bella came over after hearing something had happened.  
  
"What happened, are you alright?" Bella asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Sirius shouted at her, taking everyone by surprise.  
  
She just looked at him and quickly walked off before she started to cry, Lily glared at him and then quickly followed after her.  
  
"Damn it why do I keep doing that?" Sirius said, he hadn't meant to shout at her and now wished that he hadn't.  
  
"I know that the two of you don't get along, but you shouldn't take up fighting in the corridors with him." James told him calmly, so that he hopefully didn't start shouting at him.  
  
"Nissa didn't come in, she went off with Snape." Remus told him quietly.  
  
"What are they going out now or something?" Sirius said irritated.  
  
"Keep pushing her away like you are doing and she might." James said.  
  
***  
"I can't believe that I've got detention on my first day back." Sirius said as he climbed up to Divinations.  
  
"You've only got yourself to balm." Remus told him.  
  
"Thanks a lot Remus." Sirius said as he sat down next to James on a puffy.  
  
"Why did I wear a skirt today?" Natalie asked as she climbed up last.  
  
"You wanted to show off your tan." Nissa told her.  
  
Professor Halar entered the room making a couple of them jump, she was very tall and had long dirty blond hair and layers of robes of different colours.  
  
"Good morning class, I am Professor Halar." She told them all, and then took the next fifteen minutes explain about her class which more then half of them didn't catch they had stopped listening after the first five.  
  
After she had finished talking she walked in among the student's stopping at some and saying something to them.  
  
"You need to control you temper, or you my lose someone close to you." She told Sirius.  
  
Which he didn't really play much attention to, because he had kicked a puffy out of his way when he entered the class which she could have seen; and the part about losing someone close, he didn't really have anyone he could call close part from his best mates.  
  
She stared at Lily for a while and then said to Matt who was sat behind her. "Your aura isn't very strong, which means that you are going to die young."  
  
At this everyone started to whisper, wondering if it was true and thinking the lesson: - stupid, scary or interesting.  
  
When she turned back to Lily's table, she looked at Nissa for a while as though she couldn't see her properly.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." She told her finally.  
  
"She could have told me that she didn't want me in her lesson." Sirius said making James, Remus and Peter laugh.  
  
"That isn't what I meant Mr Black." She told him not taking her eyes off Nissa. "You are not meant to be, not yet anyway."  
  
Nissa though didn't look at all bored by this statement, as though she didn't care or that she wasn't surprised by it.  
  
"Doesn't she feel anything?" Sirius said irritated that she hadn't reacted in anyway.  
  
'Of course I feel.' Nissa told him, but her lips never moved, Sirius almost fell of his puffy.  
  
They all had a lot to talk about over dinner about their first day back, Sirius was winding Nissa up about what Professor Halar had said to her, trying to find out if she knew what it meant; but she said nothing.  
  
It carried on even in Herbology after dinner, though she did get him to shut up. The plant pot he was working on exploded in his face, everyone burst out laughing while Professor Spout shouted at him but didn't take any points or give him detention.  
  
"She did that." Sirius hissed at them.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't carry on then." Remus suggested.  
  
"Of course I am, if I can get through that armour of hers." Sirius said. "I bet she's alright deep down."  
  
"And you think you're the one who's going to do that." James said smiling. "Aren't you going out with Bella?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer him; he knew he had a small point. After the lesson, Davis and Liam walked with them leaving the girls behind to talk about what ever they talk about.  
  
"No one still hasn't got close to that Whopping Willow yet, I bet that you couldn't." Simon dared them as he looked out over the grounds towards it.  
  
"Maybe after dinner." Sirius said stretching his arms.  
  
They decided to go back after dinner. Remus wasn't really up to it and wasn't really bored that he had been dared well Sirius and James was more then the other's. Peter stayed as far away from it as he could, making sure that there was always someone else in front of him and the tree.  
  
Liam though he was even that close, but he didn't move quickly enough and was hit hard in the side sending him flying. They all helped him up to the hospital wing because he had broken his wrist. Lily found James afterward and had been told what happened and blamed him for the whole thing saying that it was his way of getting back at Liam because she was going out with him.  
  
Next Morning in Potion's Nissa set up in front of Sirius, James, Remus and peter as normal with Severus, which always annoyed them.  
  
She had her hair braided black and red, and was wearing underneath her school robes green and silver trousers.  
  
"Does she have to wear Slytherin clothes?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I think she's trying to get to you." James teased him.  
  
"And its working." Remus added.  
  
They didn't much like their first Potion's lesson back, because Jevidah made them do a complicated potion. To make it even worst Sirius' didn't look quit right compared to Remus' next to him, and Nissa's and Snape's who's looked perfect. Well it wasn't as bad as Peter's his looked like, well they weren't really sure what his looked like, just something that none of them wanted to go near.  
  
James waited until Snape had filled his vial a cleared his caldron until he set fire to the bottom of his robes making him drop his potion. Nissa glared at him as she stepped forward into the fire, which disappeared within her and then she clear up the mess; and remade the vial and contents.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Black, detention." Jevidah announced.  
  
"Trying for a new school record?" Remus asked him. "It's only the second day back, and you've already got another detention."  
  
"Its discriminations." Sirius said with James laughing beside him.  
  
"I know he's so unfair, he never gives them lot detention." Natalie said stood next to Lily while clearing away.  
  
"If you do something wrong, then you should be punched for it." Nissa told them as she was walking past with Severus and his friends.  
  
Sirius stopped her and made her look him straight in the face.  
  
"Sometimes people punch you when you've done nothing wrong." Sirius told her. "Is that right?"  
  
Nissa looked at him for a moment, she knew that he knew what had happened at Christmas, but she still didn't say anything to him; only turned and left with Severus. 


	3. Barking Mad

Barking Mad  
  
It was the first Quiddicth training of the new year, the same night as the full moon. So Remus was gone, James had left Sirius with Peter to help him with his homework and private studies which he wasn't at all doing very well at.  
  
James had walked down to the stadium with Nissa, she didn't talk to him the whole walk down though he did try and make conversance, but she just didn't seem to be in the mood.  
  
Michael talked to them all while they get changed, not really taking much in part from the fact that he had mention that this was his last year and expected them to win the Quidditch Cup again.  
  
"I hope that everyone will be able to play the whole year, this time round." Michael said as they made their way out onto the pitch.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Nissa demanded.  
  
"You know what I mean; you missed a very important match." Michael told her.  
  
"I wasn't well." Nissa said through gritted teeth trying to control her temper as the moon shun down onto them all. It had come out quit early, though it still wasn't very dark yet.  
  
"Hey maybe now that your hanging around with the Slytherin's we'll have some of that brut strength on our team." Jake suggested half joking.  
  
"Yeah right, look at her." Michael said laughing.  
  
Nissa kicked the side of her broom swinging it around as though ready to attack him with it, Michael stop laughing and stepped back slightly.  
  
James thought the whole thing quit funny and wouldn't have minded seeing her kick the crap out of Michael, who wouldn't but he thought better of it.  
  
"Maybe we should just get on with training." James suggested, and then added. "Even though we would all love to see Nis kick the crap out of you."  
  
Everyone started to laugh well part from Michael that was, Nissa lowed her broom and then mounted it with the other's.  
  
The rest of the night went alright, though Nissa seemed to have a hard time controlling her temper, but it wasn't helped by Michael who kept trying to catch her out.  
  
"Right I think that's enough for tonight." Michael told them.  
  
Nissa swung past him almost knocking him off his broom, as she landed perfectly. He couldn't help himself he had to say one more thing.  
  
"We all knew that you would turn, as soon as we heard your name 'Manus'." Michael shot at her.  
  
All the control she had been trying to keep all night was suddenly gone, she had switched her broom to her other hand and had punched him in the face before anyone had even realised that she had moved. But they all heard his nose break, a sicken crack.  
  
Nissa glared at him as he looked up at her, blood running down his face, she turned on her heals and walked off.  
  
"Your off the team, you'll never fly again." Michael shouted after her.  
  
Michael shouted at the whole team while Olin tired to push him off towards the castle, he wanted to make sure that none of them was going to say anything about what had happened. (Well of course he didn't want everyone knowing that a girl had broken his nose, but it wasn't very likely that they were going to keep their mouths shut for long.)  
  
Nissa went straight up to the common room; she was of course the first one back. As soon as she walked through the portent hole Sirius jumped to his and went straight over to her.  
  
"Is it over, is James coming?" Sirius asked her quickly.  
  
"He should be, but I left before they decided who was taking Michael up to the hospital wing." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius smiled he couldn't help it, he never did much like Michael; quit a few people were looking up listening to find out what had happened.  
  
"So what happened?" Sirius asked her eagerly.  
  
"I broke his nose." Nissa answered smilply.  
  
Sirius smiled even wider at her his eyes sparkling, she couldn't help but smile at him like this.  
  
"Serious?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's your name isn't it?" Nissa joked, starting to walk off but he licked her arm.  
  
"Nice to see you're still in there somewhere." Sirius told her. "So why did you hit him?"  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, he had a feeling that he knew and could feel that she was slipping again. Just then the rest of the team came in; James went straight over to them. A little surprised to see the two of them together, but at this Nissa tried to get her arm back but he wasn't letting her.  
  
"Team try outs tomorrow night." Jake announced. "Sorry Nissa."  
  
"You're off the team?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"You broke his nose, which kind of proved his point." Ryley told her.  
  
Nissa stepped forward, but Sirius grabbed her around the waist while Ryley quickly moved away from her. Sirius had to pull her away he had forgotten how strong she really was. When they reached the sofa her friends were sat on she finally pulled herself out of his arms but a little too strongly so Sirius had to grab hold of her so that she didn't fall.  
  
"I'm not a Manus." Nissa shot at Sirius as he held her hand.  
  
"I know your not." Sirius reassured her.  
  
"Well stop acting like one then." James told her.  
  
Nissa pulled her hand back and glared at James before she walked off up the girl's stairs making Ryley run out of her way.  
  
"What?" James asked the staring Sirius.  
  
By the time that the full moon was over and Remus had come back the whole school knew what had happened, though now it sounded move like that they had a full on fight and Nissa cursed him into a broom and almost set fire to him. Well that part Sirius had told anyone who would listen thinking it was quit funny, which even Nissa herself had found that one funny.  
  
Remus though didn't think any of it funny, well yes a little of course, but there was something else as well that he couldn't tell them.  
  
Nissa had been given detention of course because the teacher's had heard what had happened, well kind of of course.  
  
Bella wasn't at all pleased about it she thought that he was giving Nissa more attention then her, and pushed him into taking her on a sort of date to make up for it.  
  
They couldn't really go anywhere so they just went for a walk on their own around the grounds, Sirius though had gotten quit bored and had run out of thing's to talk about after the first five minutes.  
  
Bella made sure that they stayed well away from the Forbidden Forest, she didn't want to go anywhere near it. After ten minutes Sirius was bored and couldn't think of anything to do, so they kissed for a while, but Bella didn't want to do much of that she wanted to talk as well to get to know him.  
  
They only spent about an hour walking around before they went back in, and Sirius gave her another good night kiss. She blushed and then went of to her common room, and he went to his.  
  
"So how did it go?" James asked getting up off his bed and sitting on the end of Remus'.  
  
"We walked, talked a little and we kissed." Sirius answered.  
  
"And?" Prompted James and Matt.  
  
"And what?" Sirius asked. "Was something else supposed to happen, was I supposed to do something else?"  
  
They all looked at each other, none of them had never really gone of dates themselves and Sirius wasn't really sure that it was a date that he had gone on tonight or just a walk around the grounds.  
  
***  
A couple of nights later they had found a room to themselves and somewhere where no one ever goes, they weren't having that much luck later of having time to themselves to practice, but tonight finally they could.  
  
Peter seemed as though he had just started even though he had been working on it for over a year and a half already. Sirius was getting over excited about this spell he had found in a book, and was trying his hardest to get it to work. Though unlucky for him it worked to well.  
  
"So how's it going?" Remus asked him smiling.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to answer but words didn't come out instead he barked like a dog. James burst out laughing while Peter jumped thinking that there was a real dog in the class room.  
  
"That's great; all you need now is the rest of you." James said smiling.  
  
"A dog and a werewolf should go alright together," Remus said. "It won't mind him being a rat or even you being a stag, they care more for people then animals."  
  
Sirius barked again instead of saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"You can change back now." James told him smiling.  
  
Sirius just barked the words wouldn't come to him, he grabbed at Remus' bag and pulled out a quill and parchment to tell them.  
  
'I can't change my voice back!'  
  
James just laughed even Remus couldn't help but laugh, Sirius didn't find it funny to start with then ideas started to pop into his mind, and he was now looking forward to the morning.  
  
'Let's have some fun!'  
  
"That sounds promising." James said smiling.  
  
Sirius had winded up Matt, he didn't like dogs, so every so often after they had all gotten into bed Sirius would bark making him jump.  
  
"You heard that didn't you?" Matt asked James in the bed next to him.  
  
"Heard what?" James asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"That dog, you can't tell me that you didn't hear it." Matt told him.  
  
"A dog, but no one as a dog as a pet, you know that." James reassured him still trying not to laugh.  
  
Next morning Matt was feeling much better in the light of day, until he was just about to walk out of the door when he heard an even louder bark then he had done the night before. He swung round looking around the room in a panic trying to find out where the noise came from but he could only see his friends.  
  
Sirius was holding onto James trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" James asked him.  
  
"No... no...it was nothing...it couldn't have been." Matt said slowly and turned round and quickly left the room.  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall looking forward to the fun ahead of them.  
  
"One thing, Bella." Remus said. "Maybe you should just try and stay away from her until we've sorted this out."  
  
"Unless you think she likes the animal thing." James suggested laughing.  
  
"I don't get it." Peter said, making them all laugh.  
  
"It doesn't matter." James reassured him.  
  
Sirius agreed about staying away from Bella even if he didn't say so, which he couldn't only bark at them. They decided that he shouldn't do it during breakfast because people might know that it was him.  
  
Sirius tried his hardest not to growl or bark which was hard, because every time he ate something it was as though he growl showing how much he liked it. Nissa was sat next to him today and was getting a little irritated with the noises, and they kept making her jump also.  
  
"I know I said that you ate like an animal but you don't need to sound like one as." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius was just about to growl loudly at her when Bella came over to their table with her friend Annette.  
  
"Hey." Bella said smiling.  
  
Sirius quickly turned round and smiled at her, Nissa got up to leave while Lily took one last slip of her drink. Sirius growled loudly at her making her jump and knock into Remus who slit his drink over Peter's breakfast.  
  
James was laughing his head off as Nissa strengthen herself quickly, Sirius was trying to laugh but didn't really come out like anything they had even heard of; Bella looked at him wondering what he was playing at. Nissa walked off quickly followed by Bella, Annette and Lily.  
  
"That went well." James said smiling. "Come on, let's get to Potions."  
  
Remus looked over at him knowing that he was up to something, because he was never normally in a rush to get to potions none of them were.  
  
James filled them in on his idea as they made their way down to the dungeon's, Sirius was up for as always Remus wasn't to sure, Peter well he went along with everything they suggested.  
  
James and Sirius set up right behind Snape and Nissa as normal, with Remus and the Peter. Nissa kept looking back at him half expecting him to do or say something after breakfast but he didn't.  
  
Today she had her hair down but pulled back, still black with strong hints of red. But she wasn't wearing green today, but blue, which they didn't mind.  
  
They waited until the lesson had started and Jevidah had set them a potion to make, and they had all started; then it started.  
  
Sirius would growl slightly or bark to distract Snape while he was cutting up an ingredient or placing it into his caldron, he would miss or do something wrong. When ever he looked around to find out where the noises were coming from, he couldn't see anything only Potter and Black stood behind him. Severus was just about to pull his wand out think that it was one of them when Nissa suddenly stopped him as though she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"That isn't such a good idea, even in here." Nissa told him quietly.  
  
It was almost the end of the lesson, and Severus wasn't at all pleased with his potion, it looked nothing like it should be looking like. He was fluming as he collected a sample in a vial. Sirius growled even louder at him then he had before making him drop the potion down his front, at the same time that Matt was telling Remus that he was hearing that noise again.  
  
Severus' robes started to change to different colours, which weren't really what the potion was meant to do, but it looked funny all the same. Jevidah came over at once while James and Sirius were laughing behind their caldrons; he fixed his robes and then took a sample for himself very disappointed in his work.  
  
"Detention Mr Potter." Jevidah announced not telling him why.  
  
Nissa stepped back and whispered at Sirius. "Quit it, stop being so childish."  
  
Sirius smiled at her, and then wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I mean, I doubt that you would want to lose that lovely voice of yours." Nissa told him smiling back; with a mischief look which he had many a time before.  
  
"Mr Black can you please keep your hands to yourself." Jevidah said loudly making everyone look over at them. "This really isn't the time or place to try and get your self another girlfriend. Though I'm quit sure that Miss Tiania isn't stupid to fall for the likes of you, unlike the rest of the girls who seem to be following all over you."  
  
Sirius reluctantly let go of her, Nissa went back to her caldron while Severus glared at him holding tightly onto his own caldron as though he wanted to through it at Sirius' head for even thinking let alone touch her.  
  
In Herbology Sirius had gotten hold of a note pad and was writing down what he wanted to say.  
  
'She likes me, she loves me!'  
  
"Of course she does mate." James told him trying not to laugh at him.  
  
Remus thought that he had lost his mind, if he thought that this was how she showed that she liked him.  
  
'Jevidah has a point. I could have 2 girlfriends.'  
  
"Yeah right, in this place, without them finding out." James said. "Well that will be easy won't it?"  
  
'Good point. We have to do something, to get her away from those Slytherin's at less.'  
  
"If she won't go out with you. Remus can go out with her." James suggested smiling at Remus.  
  
Remus went bright red and dropped his flower pot sending dirt everywhere, while James laughed at him and Sirius made strange noises.  
  
"Mr Lupin try and be more careful." Professor Sprout told him.  
  
When she had looked away Sirius barked at him trying to tell him something, which of course he couldn't understand, everyone laughed at Sirius thinking all a joke what he was putting on.  
  
Nissa quickly looked over at him while he wasn't looking and then back to Lily and Natalie.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that." Nissa told them.  
  
"I know, it's getting so annoying." Lily agreed.  
  
"She isn't that bad, she's not bad looking." James told him smiling. "She might need to loosen up a little though."  
  
"No." Remus said. "I can't."  
  
Sirius barked at him, but James hit him in the ribs to be quiet.  
  
"Why don't you like her? Is it the wolf part does it sense something?" James asked in a whisper.  
  
"It isn't that." Remus said, not wanting to get into the whole thing, but was saved by the bell.  
  
They kept trying to find out why he wouldn't go put with her, while Remus kept trying to get Sirius to ask McGonagall for help with his voice, because even he was getting a little bored with it now; well because most had figured out that it was him and it wasn't having the same effect as it did to start with.  
  
Sirius had made them sit behind Lily and Nissa because he had come up with an idea of who to get his voice back. Professor McGonagall talked to them while Sirius concentrated hard staring at the back of Nissa's head.  
  
'Nissa! Can you hear me?'  
  
It didn't work, he tried and tried again.  
  
'Why can't you hear me? Nissa!'  
  
Nissa turned around. "What?"  
  
James looked at her confused, while Sirius smiled at her. It had worked finally.  
  
"We never said anything." James told her.  
  
Nissa looked at them both and then turned back around, knowing that she wasn't hearing thing's. Sirius kicked the back of her chair and tried again.  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Help me; I want to get my voice back. You told me that you could take it away so you should be able to get it back.'  
  
Nissa was very impressed with the fact that he could talk to her like he was, so she decided to help him.  
  
'McGonagall?'  
  
'No!'  
  
Nissa smiled to herself. 'Fine. I'm sure that I've got something; at lunch then.'  
  
'It's a date.'  
  
'Not a date.'  
  
'What ever you say.' Sirius smiled to himself and then kicked the back of her chair again; she moved it forward out of his reach.  
  
Sirius managed to land himself another detention, for not answering McGonagall when she had asked him a question and for when he had answered he had barked at her. Severus was very pleased with the fact that he had finally gotten a detention for acting like an idiot.  
  
"I'll meet you in the hall; I've just got to get something from upstairs." Nissa told Lily, she nodded while Nissa went off and was followed by Sirius and his friends. Though he did had to drag them along because they didn't know what was going on, for the fact that Nissa hadn't told them and Sirius didn't have any parchment on him.  
  
When they reached the common room Nissa went up stairs to her room, and left Sirius to try and explain to his friends what was going on which he didn't really have much luck of course.  
  
Nissa came back down a couple of minutes later carrying a vial with a weird looking liquid inside of it, Sirius pointed at her to try and explain but James and Remus were drawing blanks.  
  
"Drink." Nissa told Sirius handing him the vial.  
  
"What's that, and what's going on?" James asked while Sirius eyed the liquid.  
  
"It'll stop the barking and he'll get his own voice back." Nissa answered.  
  
"We never told you." James said.  
  
"No Sirius did." Nissa told him, making them both stare at her.  
  
"How?" Remus asked .  
  
Nissa didn't answer him. "Drink."  
  
Sirius took one last look at the vial and then necked it in one.  
  
"It may hurt a little." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius flung his arms up at her as she smiled slightly at him. He suddenly grabbed his throat as a stirring pain stabbed at it and then worked its way through his whole head; he jumped to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"Better?" Nissa asked him pleasantly as though this was quit normal behaviour.  
  
"You could have said something before I drank it." Sirius shouted at her; he suddenly realised that he could talk and jumped to his feet and kissed her, she kissed him back for a moment before she realised what she was doing and pushed him away.  
  
Sirius was completely confused, one minute she was kissing him and the next she was pushing him away. Nissa left them without saying a word.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius shouted after her.  
  
"How did she know?" James asked him.  
  
"Why or how did she have the right potion for you?" Remus asked.  
  
"I asked her for help, I knew she could." Sirius told them. "She told me that she could take my voice away, so she should be able to give it back as well." And then admitted. "Well I was hoping she knew, and she did." 


	4. Hogsmende Visit

Hogsmende Visit  
  
In Charms after dinner Bella was trying to work up the courage to go over and talk to Sirius in front of all of his friends, after her friend Annette had given her an idea over lunch.  
  
"So what's this big idea?" Lily asked her as she sat down next to Nissa behind her.  
  
Bella and Annette turned their chairs around so that they could talk.  
  
"Well to make up for this morning and not having been on a date yet, he has to take her during the Hogsmende visit." Annette explained.  
  
"He'll do it won't he?" Bella asked unsure.  
  
Nissa was trying not to laugh; Bella wasn't pleased by her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry but do you expect him to give up his first time in Hogsmende?" Nissa asked. "I wouldn't. He wants the day with his friends, to get out of school, to get into trouble you know do boy stuff."  
  
"Well..." Bella said.  
  
"Why don't you go over and talked to him about it, he doesn't bit." Nissa suggested.  
  
"I can't do that while all his friends are there." Bella told her.  
  
Lily and Nissa looked over at him; he was surrounded by a gang of lads.  
  
"You know that their always going to be there, just like if a lad wanted to talk to you all your friends are always around you." Nissa explained.  
  
"I'm not always, and neither will he." Bella said. "Will you do it; you don't mind talking to lads no matter how many are about."  
  
Nissa smiled at her and pushed her chair back. "Fine."  
  
Nissa walked over to their table, a couple of the Ravenclaw lads looked at her wondering why she was going over to them.  
  
"Can I have a word?" Nissa asked Sirius.  
  
He smiled at her, while the other's just looked at him and then her. Sirius nodded and the others walked off, just leaving James, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Afternoon, I have a little for you Sirius." Nissa told him. "It's from Bella, a chance to make up for this morning. One date."  
  
"Well that will be easy enough." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Yes of course it will." Nissa said smiling back. "The Hogsmende visit."  
  
"What?" Sirius said through gritted teeth so that he wouldn't be over heard.  
  
"I know." Nissa said as she sat on the edge of the table. "And I bet that you lot had already arranged your day; sock up at the joke shop, Honeydrakes for chocolates and goodies, and then 'The Three Broomsticks'. And what ever you might want to get up to having an afternoon away from school."  
  
Sirius glared at her and then smiled. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You just did, but may ask another." Nissa said pleasantly.  
  
"Your funny, do you know that?" Sirius said. "The potion you gave me, is there a spell, a painless spell?"  
  
Nissa led forward even closer. "Yes of course."  
  
"Then why, is it pay back?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"It isn't pay back; I just thought that you could handle the potion." Nissa told him as she got up, and then led back over to say one last thing. "I'll try and get her to change the day." And with that she went back over to Lily and the others.  
  
"What the hell is she playing at?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like it or not." Sirius admitted, and then added a little bit annoyed. "Its then lot, Snape and Bellatrix they've changed her."  
  
***  
Nissa hadn't changed Bella's mind about the date, and Sirius was still planning the whole with his best mates of course.  
  
It was finally Halloween morning, Nissa hadn't enjoyed the week leading up to it because Gryffindor had played and she hadn't been on the team, though they still won; but of course it wasn't the point.  
  
They all made their way down to the entrance hall, which more then half the school was making their way down. Nissa was with Lily and Natalie, and was meeting up with the rest when they could find them.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been ahead of the group, but were call away by Hagrid who wanted to show them something.  
  
"So what great creature have you got this time?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What ever it is, I just hope it doesn't bite me again." James said as they walked behind Hagrid's house, with Fang barking at them.  
  
"If that barking of yours had lasted you might have understood him." Remus joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Hagrid said. "So how did you sort yourself out, without asking a teacher?"  
  
"You know me, I can do anything." Sirius told him.  
  
Hagrid looked at him and then smiled underneath his large bushy beard. "Isn't it great?"  
  
The four of them looked curiously into the very large cart; they weren't sure what they thought of it, part from it being very odd and weird.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked, as James and Sirius took a closer look.  
  
"Well there..." Hagrid started.  
  
"Ah... it bite me." James shouted grabbing hold of his hand.  
  
Hagrid quickly got hold of it to have a closer look; it was nothing more then a scratch.  
  
"You should be more careful, off with ye then." Hagrid told them. "Have a nice day, I might see ye down there later."  
  
They waved goodbye to Hagrid and then ran to catch up with the last of the student's who were going into Hogsmende, they went to the joke shop first of course; and brought as much as they could carry and still had plenty left to spend elsewhere.  
  
They fell into the very packed Honeydrakes, they got out of there as fast as they could because Bella and her friends were in there, buying and looking for them as well; because Sirius had never met up with Bella and had never told her if he was going to or not.  
  
"Why is he avoiding me?" Bella asked as she pushed her way through the crowd but they had left before she had even gotten very far.  
  
"Their lads, what did you expect?" Lily told her.  
  
"They just want to have a little fun, just let them." Nissa said as she looked over the different types of fudge and white chocolate. (Which was all she brought, because she loved the stuff, can't get enough of it.)  
  
Quit a few girls stopped and started to stare and giggle when they walked past, well they liked James because he was their famous seeker who had won every match for them, and he wasn't bad looking either. And well Sirius he was just so, handsome, and what day dreams were made of.  
  
"Hey." James said smiling to a group of girls as he past, which set them off giggling.  
  
James was getting quit light headed and wanted to go off and do something, oh that group of girls looked nice. James was just walking over to them, when Sirius pulled him the other way so that they could go to 'The Three Broomsticks'.  
  
James pulled away as they were passing a bunch of Slytherin's, by now he didn't really know what he was doing, and didn't really care that his hand was killing.  
  
"Hey, Snivellus I'm surprised that even those girls want to hang around with a greasy haired git like you." James shot at him.  
  
Sirius was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing as Severus and all his friends turned around, well there was more of them, and then Nissa, Lily and her friends all stopped and turned round to find out what was happening.  
  
But before Severus could do or say anything back, James had dived forward and grabbed hold of Bellatrix's hand and kissed it. Sirius couldn't believe him, he pulled him back as Bellatrix pulled her hand off him and wrapped quickly on her robes encase she might catch anything from his kiss.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Bellatrix shouted at him, which was the same question quit a lot of them had been wanted to ask.  
  
James didn't answer her, just smiled at them as though he didn't care what was going on. Nissa edged her way closer to Sirius and Remus without drawing too much attention to her self. James broke out of Sirius's lose grip and smiled at Nissa before grabbing hold of Lily and trying to kiss her.  
  
Lily tried to push him and shouted at him. "James let go of me at once."  
  
Liam and his friends were just passing and heard, he pushed past the Slytherin's who weren't too happy about being pushed out of the way.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Let go of her." Liam told him.  
  
"Why? She's so beautiful, those lovely green eyes." James said smiling aimlessly.  
  
Sirius and Remus grabbed hold of him on either arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Hey Siri, you should get his hand seen to." Nissa told him smiling. "See ye later Siri." And then walked off and linked Severus' arm and lead him off quickly, which his friends reluctantly followed.  
  
Sirius almost dropped James each time she had called him 'Siri', there was something about how she had said it, it had sent butterflies or something like that it had been kind of nice in a way.  
  
They had quit a bit of trouble keeping hold of him as they pulled him along. A group of Ravenclaw girls were looking at them and giggling, James stopped.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" James asked the pretty girl in the middle.  
  
She went bright red then nodded and giggle with the rest of her friends.  
  
James carried on walking now with an even bigger smile then before. Remus and Sirius looked at one another wondering what had gotten into him, though they did manage to get him back to the castle and asked Hagrid what the creature was what bitten him. Which Hagrid had thought the whole thing quit funny.  
  
"He should be alright, it's just like feeling drunk, just give him some of this he'll be fine." Hagrid told them.  
  
"Morning Siri, talked to Bella yet?" Nissa asked as she walked past them on her way upstairs.  
  
"Siri?" James asked smiling.  
  
Sirius though wasn't listening anymore, he was transfix as soon as she had said 'Siri' he lost all thought of what he was doing somehow.  
  
"I think you're both losing it." Remus announced as he punched Sirius in the arm.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked rubbing his arm looking back at them. "Sorry Remus did I miss something?"  
  
"You've just miss laid your brain and common sense, that's all." Remus told him.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Sirius said somewhat offended, not knowing what he had done wrong.  
  
"Hey Siri." James said in his best girly voice.  
  
"Don't call me that." Sirius told him.  
  
"You let Nissa call it you, your new pet name." James said laughing.  
  
"She isn't yours you know, you've lost her." Severus said as he stepped out in front of them. "And now she's found me."  
  
"In your dreams Snape." Sirius spat at him.  
  
"Oh but she is, and much more." Severus told him. "Hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Sirius was so angry he wanted to hit him do something, but instead he few his last dungbomb at him, hitting right in the chest setting off a god awful smell.  
  
They all burst out laughing as Snape ran down he corridor them under his breath as he went, it had gotten around the school in no time at all to stay clear of Snape.  
  
Though Nissa found a spell which she casted so that they couldn't smell anything which lasted all week no matter how many baths he took, though his hair did turn out quit nice after all the baths for a change. Sirius though wasn't at all happy, that she was still with him, he just didn't understand her behaviour.  
  
James though was quit pleased with himself, even though he hadn't really been himself he had gotten himself a new girlfriend which he did like, and who was a year older then him. Liam though wasn't talking to him, which he knew that he would have to do something about but he wasn't in that big of a rush.  
  
James was laying in bed late one night after his Quidditch training, none of them could really sleep, well not with James recounting everything which had happened, though Sirius didn't think it was as exciting without Nissa on the team.  
  
When they suddenly heard something, an howl outside in the grounds.  
  
"Now I know that wasn't you Sirius." Matt said sitting up. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Not sure." Sirius said also sitting up, as did the rest of them.  
  
"That was a female werewolf." Remus told them quietly, but they still heard him.  
  
They all looked over at him, Matt was the only one wondering how he knew this, well Peter was a little bit confused but he never said anything.  
  
"That's impossible, there isn't a full moon." Sirius said.  
  
"How do you know the difference between a female and a male?" Matt asked.  
  
"They just sound different that's all." Remus said. "I know its impossible, but that's a werewolf out there." 


	5. Surfacing Secerts

(A/N: - hi just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, hope your enjoying the story so far. I'd like to say a special thanks to 'Abbika-Rose- Writers' I'm very glad that you like the story and that you also like Evanescence as well, I'm sure I'll be able to work 'Imaginary' unto the story. Hope you keep reading, and writing your own stories, I do keep checking. Enjoy.)  
  
Surfacing Secerts  
  
It was the night of the full moon, Remus had left his friends to go and meet Madam Pomfery as normal. But he met someone on the way he hadn't been expecting to see.  
  
"Hey Remus." Nissa said smiling at him as she walked over to him and backed him into the wall.  
  
"Nissa." Remus said quietly, trying to fight back the werewolf within him, which wanted to grab hold of her and pin her up against the wall.  
  
She smiled at him as though she knew what he was thinking, she stepped a little closer and led into him.  
  
"It doesn't have to painless, and lonely." Nissa told him, and then kissed him on the check. She turned and walked off; Remus had to fight the urge to grab hold of her and kiss her back.  
  
The stories from Hogsmende were even stranger this month then last, they said that the house on the hill on its own, was a haunted and what ever was in there they were wild; no one dared to go near the place even in day when there was no noise at all coming from it.  
  
It was the last week before the Christmas holidays, and there was going to be another Hogsmende visit before. James had received a letter from his mum, so he was going home for Christmas as was Peter though they didn't ask him why; so it was just Sirius and Remus staying.  
  
***  
Remus sat with his friends, eating not wanting to talk, because he thought that if he did he would tell them what happened the other night before he changed.  
  
"Good morning." Lily said.  
  
"Morning." Nissa said as she walked up with Faith and Corrina from Ravenclaw. Nissa had decided to dress warmly for their visit, she had knee boots and warm red trousers and top with a ¾ length cardigan with her robe over the top.  
  
"So you're going home for Christmas then?" Lily asked her as she sat down.  
  
"I wish I were." Nissa said saddle. "But I'm only going to the Manus' manner."  
  
"I don't get it." Lily said, not sure what she was talking about.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you don't have to." Nissa told her.  
  
Nissa turned round to get herself something to eat, she smiled at Remus who had decided to sit on the other side of Sirius today, not wanting to sit so close to her just encase something happened.  
  
Both James and Sirius had seen this, though Peter had seen nothing because he was to busy eating, they both looked at each other and then at Remus.  
  
"So what was that?" Sirius asked him quietly." Did we miss something?"  
  
"No...Nothing happened." Remus said quickly, letting his friends know that he was lairing.  
  
Sirius was a little annoyed and disappointed that it wasn't him who she was smiling at, but he was glad for his best mate, that he might had found someone.  
  
"Well I'll have Severus for company most of the time and Bellatrix as well." Nissa told Lily, bringing them all back with a thud.  
  
"You should stay away from her, even if you won't stay away from Snape." Sirius told her.  
  
They all stopped eating and looked at the pair, Nissa smiled at him slightly.  
  
"All Black's or just her?" Nissa asked.  
  
"Her and a few other's, well most of them really." Sirius told her.  
  
"You among them?" Nissa asked.  
  
"Well that part is up to you." Sirius told her.  
  
"How interesting, at the start of the year it seemed that you even wanted me to stay away from you." Nissa said. "But the way you behaviour sometimes, it's kind of hard to know what you what me to do."  
  
Sirius wasn't sure what to say to that either, because was right; but he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
They finished breakfast and then started to make their way out among the crowd of student's all wanting to get out of school for a couple of hours to spend their money on things they shouldn't.  
  
Sirius and his friends walked a little way behind Lily, Nissa and their friends, to make sure that Snape didn't get past; Severus though was getting into a mood and was made worst every time he was stopped getting pass.  
  
Nissa shock her hair out, it fell to its full length which was just past her shoulder and it turned a lovely warm fiery red.  
  
"It's so cold." Nissa said as she pulled her cloak around her closely.  
  
"That would be because it's winter and it's been snowing." Sirius teased her from behind.  
  
Nissa stopped and turned round to say something but Sirius had stepped forward and grabbed her hands in his, and started to rub them warm.  
  
"You are freezing; your hands are like ice." Sirius said stepping closer, but she stepped away from him.  
  
"That's because she's the Ice Queen!" Michael shouted at them as he walked past with his friends, though they chose to ignore him.  
  
Sirius took one hand off hers and rooted in his pocket; he pulled out a pair of gloves and placed them on her hands.  
  
"Have these, you need them more then I do." Sirius told her, Nissa just looked at him; then he smiled at her mischievous. "Call it a Christmas present, considering that you'll never really let me warm you up."  
  
Nissa smiled at him slightly, then he let go of her suddenly; because the heat that was coming the gloves was so over powering, he had never felt anything like it before. He wondered if it was normal, or just normal for her, and if she was just waiting for someone to warm her up after all.  
  
***  
Sirius was still hungry even after everything he had eaten in Hogsmende and he couldn't wait until dinner, so James decided that they should look for the kitchens.  
  
They were walking down to the dungeons but turned left, a way they hadn't been before though they didn't really know why they hadn't looked around down there before. They walked along the corridor, Sirius' stomach was getting louder.  
  
"I don't see how you could eat all what you did and still be hungry." Remus said amused.  
  
"I don't know, I can just eat." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah and not put any weight on at all." James said smiling. "If it was anyone else, from the mount that you eat they would have put on a couple of stone by now."  
  
"It's a dead end." Remus said stooping looking at the painting of fruit on the wall at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the food." James suggested. "It has to be here somewhere; we're almost under the great hall aren't we."  
  
Sirius nodded and then walked over to the painting with James to have a closer look at it; they both pulled out their wands to take a closer look and started to poke at the picture. Sirius led against it getting bored that it wasn't doing anything, when it suddenly opened and he fell through into the kitchen.  
  
James quickly went in after him and helped him to his feet while laughing as a dozen house elves surged forward with trays of food. Sirius smiled brightly as he looked over the food, and started to take a bit of everything which was offered to him.  
  
"Thanks." They all kept saying.  
  
"Hey Remus you should eat more, to keep up your strength." Sirius told him handing him a whole tray of food for him self.  
  
Remus took the tray and started to pick at the food on it. They finally left layered down with food, and being told to come back soon if they need anything.  
  
"They're a lot nicer then Keacher." Sirius told them.  
  
Later that night they all shook back down to the kitchen and got loads of food, enough for everyone in the common room; they decided to throw a Christmas party before everyone left. They had music, food and drink, one of the older students had managed to enchant one of their cd's so that it would play. They stayed up most of night, until all the food had been eaten. James and Sirius though couldn't go back down for more because there were too many people around to use James' cloak, so they all finally went to bed.  
  
Next morning everyone who was going home said goodbye to those who were staying before they got back on the carriages to get the train back to Kings Cross and home.  
  
Severus reluctantly went home with his family, though made arrangements to meet up with Lestrange later that day. Lestrange had thought it a little odd that he came home if he didn't like staying at home. They said goodbye to Nissa as she was ushered away by Infidus out to the car.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Nissa asked him as he put her truck into the boot.  
  
"I have a meeting." Infidus told her.  
  
"Like those you had during the summer?" Nissa asked.  
  
Infidus stopped and looked over at her. "So you were spying on what I was doing. Get in the car, now!"  
  
Nissa didn't move for a moment but then opened the door and got into the front next to him. They didn't talk all the way back to the house, and by the time she had got there she was wishing that she had never left the school. Infidus pulled up outside of his large manner house, the front door opened and the house elf ran out. He bowed to them both as they got out of the car.  
  
"Get the truck and take it up to her." Infidus ordered.  
  
Nissa started to quickly walk towards the house, but Infidus had taken two steps and was beside her. He grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her into the house; he dragged her along the hall and into the back drawing room. Nissa almost fell into the room the way that he pushed her in.  
  
She stood up straight and looked straight at him, as he glared at her and came much closer.  
  
"I will not have you spying on me, do you understand?" Infidus told her. "If I find out that you have, then you'll have to be punched."  
  
Nissa didn't say anything, she just stood there. Infidus suddenly back handed making her sway on her feet.  
  
"I said do you understand?" Infidus said.  
  
"Of course." Nissa said. "Have you finished?"  
  
"For now." Infidus answered, as Nissa was walking past him before he had even answered her.  
  
Nissa went up to her bedroom but before she closed the door she heard someone apperate downstairs, she couldn't help herself; she tip toed along the banister to see who it was. She couldn't see much, just three men. A tall young man with blonde hair and two large men on either side of him as though like body guards.  
  
Infidus took them through to the dinner room to make sure that he wasn't being spied on.  
  
Nissa stood up debating weather or not to go down and have a closer look.  
  
And what do you think your doing?" Infestus asked from behind her.  
  
Nissa slowly turned around and smiled at him, though he didn't smile back at her though went to hit her, but she stopped him and twisted his arm around and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"You think you can do what your father does to me?" Nissa said. "Well your mistaken, touch me and you'll regret it. I'm sure even your father has warned you."  
  
She let him go, knowing that he was going to tell his father what she had done, though she knew as well that he wouldn't do anything while those men were here; so at less she had a bit of time.  
  
Nissa never went down for tea that night, she wasn't really up to facing both Infidus and Infestus as well his wife wasn't home.  
  
Infidus never came up to see her all night, and she thought that Infestus hadn't told him, so she went down for breakfast. As she was walking past the dinner room she was pulled inside and thrown at the table, she banged into the side quit hard.  
  
She looked up as she rubbed her side, Infidus was smiling at her and not in a nice way either.  
  
"You don't learn do you?" Infidus said stepping forward. "I told you not to spy, so you spy on me. And then you also attack my son as well."  
  
Nissa didn't say anything she knew there was no point at this stage and for the fact that she knew Infidus knew that she wouldn't have attacked Infestus unless he did something to her first.  
  
"Now what have I told you?" Infidus said as he stopped right in front of her.  
  
"About what?" Nissa asked.  
  
Infidus back handed her even harder then he had done the night before making her fall into the table, she righted herself as quickly as possible before he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her up close.  
  
"Why don't you learn, every time you do something wrong, you'll be punched." Infidus told her. "Do you like this?" And he hit her again.  
  
Nissa looked up at him as she held the table and then kicked him as hard as she could in the chest; he went flying across the room and into the wall breaking off some of the plaster as he hit it with such force.  
  
Nissa walked out of the room as Infidus tried to get to his feet, but he couldn't so he stayed where he was clutching his chest.  
  
Infidus didn't go near her for the next couple of days and she stayed away from him, she did a couple of hours in the shop making and designing a few outfits trying to clear her mind but she couldn't. So she knew what she had to do, or it would just get worst.  
  
"You let that monster out didn't you?" Infidus shouted at her the next morning as she walked in through the front door. "The howling could be heard for miles around."  
  
"It isn't a monster." Nissa shouted back. "And I don't care that everyone heard, so what!"  
  
Infidus grabbed hold of her and started to pull her along, but this time Nissa wasn't letting him and was pulling back. He grabbed hold of her other hand and swung as hard as he could. She lifted off the ground and throw through the brick wall landing on the living room floor, with part of the wall around her.  
  
He slowly walked round, Nissa pushed her self up. Infidus pointed his hand at her electric like wire's short out and curled them selves around her and lifted her to her feet. Nissa fought against the wires which burned into her skin.  
  
"You'll stay there all day, unless you swore you'll behaviour and do as I tell you." Infidus told her.  
  
"Never!" Nissa shouted at him.  
  
Infidus closed his hand which was still pointed at her, and the wires became tighter and hotter. She closed her eyes as they burned into her skin, but she wouldn't give into him, when she finally opened them again he was no longer there.  
  
Infidus kept her tied up all day; he finally came to see her at 10 o'clock ten minutes before his 'friends' were to arrive. But the wire's had changed, and it wasn't anything which he had done, they were now blue as ice; in fact they were ice and seemed to be having more of an affect then anything he had ever done to her.  
  
"Well, well. What have you been up to?" Infidus said smiling at her.  
  
She could barely left her head, her hair had changed colour it was still red but looked as though it was slowly changing into blue.  
  
"Of course." Infidus said. "Why didn't I think of it before? But I still need you alive."  
  
He let her down, as the ice wire's disappeared she collapsed to the ground in a heap. She slowly looked up at him as he stood over her smiling.  
  
"I think that we've both learnt something today, don't you?" Infidus told her.  
  
Nissa pushed herself up. "I don't think you really have."  
  
Infidus was fluming, he grabbed hold of her wrist and punched her in the face; she was only still standing because he had hold of her. Because if he hadn't she would have been back of the floor, still weak from the wires. (But not for long.)  
  
"You stupid, foolish...child!" Infidus hissed at her.  
  
Nissa looked up at him, something seemed to change inside and he could see it. Her eyes started to change; they glowed like that of a wild animal. She pulled her hand out of his and punched him in the face, burning his skin as they touched.  
  
Infidus clasped his face and looked up at her, he got to his feet pushing back the pain he was in and grabbed her throat, she smiled at him as he tighten his grip even though it was burning like nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
It wasn't just her eyes which had changed, her hands were flexing and each time they turned more into claws. She slashed at his face, he let go of her at once and they both fell, though Nissa landed like an animal.  
  
She stood up and started to walk off; Infidus just lifted his hand and pointed it at her. Electric ice wires shot out and hit her in the back, she screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. Just then the three men apperated on the edge of the room, as Infidus was standing up; his face torn and bleeding.  
  
They looked between them wondering what had happened. Nissa was screaming and her hair turning blue as they just watched.  
  
"Be gone!" Infidus shouted at her.  
  
She disappeared out of the room, and reappeared on her bed but with the wires. She slept uneasy because of the pain and because she was so cold.  
  
Sirius fell asleep after a long day, into an uneasy sleep...  
  
He opened his eyes as if waking from a long blacken dreamless sleep; it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light and the room he was in, though it was still a little blurred around the edges.  
  
He was stood in a grand room of a house he had never been in before, he tried to step forward but he couldn't move. Just then someone crushed through the wall; he lifted up his arm as if protecting himself from flying rubble. The person, a young girl about his age fell to the ground hard at his feet; she turned her head so that he could see her face.  
  
Sirius tried to move to get to her, to get to Nissa who was less then a foot away from him lying on the floor hurt, but he couldn't he couldn't even speak; even though he wanted to shout and scream at Infidus as he walked round the corner and over to Nissa still lying on the ground.  
  
Nissa slowly pushed herself up, but Infidus did something and wired wires shot out of his hand and wrapped themselves around Nissa pulled her to her feet. They said something but he couldn't hear what they were saying, he could see that she tried to fight against them but it only hurt her more.  
  
The room black out for a moment and then was back, she looked even worst then before, and he could feel how cold she was which made him cold as well. Infidus said something to her but he still couldn't hear what they were saying. He let her down and she collapsed to the ground, they said something and then he grabbed hold of her wrist and punched her in the face.  
  
And with that she changed, her eyes changed like that of an animal, she punched him back, Sirius was very glad of that because he couldn't do it himself. As he looked at him, his skin looked burnt, though he didn't know how, he got to his feet and grabbed hold of her throat; she smiled at him as her hands seemed to change, and then suddenly she slashed at his face. He fell to the ground; he held his bleeding and torn face as Nissa walked away. But she didn't get far, before he had looked up and electric ice something was surging through her whole body. Now he could hear her, screaming in pain...  
  
Sirius jumped awake sweating from the nightmare, though he had a horrible feeling that it had really happened. 


	6. Mail Call

Mail Call  
  
Sirius couldn't get back to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw her in pain, and it hurt him as well; more then he ever thought that it couldn't to see someone who needed his help and he couldn't help them. He didn't know what to do, he didn't really want to wake Remus up; because it would sound a little stupid telling him about this bad dream he had even though that it could be real.  
  
He got out of bed and got his school bag out of his truck and found some parchment and a quill, so that he could write a letter to her. Though as he sat there wondering what to write without sounding stupid at the same time nothing came to him; he thought it was kind of the same about waking Remus up in the middle of the night, but he needed to know, even if he couldn't do anything from here; he still needed to know.  
  
He sat there for a while thinking what to do, then it just came to him all of a sudden. She can contact him magical, what if that was what she did? What she if needed him and that was her only why of calling for help?  
  
Dear Nissa,  
I hope that you are alright, but I have a feeling that your not. But this time, I do hope that I'm wrong. But I had this dream, I know you think at this point that I'm being stupid; maybe I am but I just need to know if what I saw really happened. Well this is it: - I saw you and Infidus at your house, and he was torturing you more then beating you.  
  
I don't know what to say, or how to help, but if that did happen get out before he kills you. Go anywhere, even go to Snape's or to my family, they'll have you, or come back to school.  
  
Please write back to me this time!  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Sirius tried to get some sleep until he could leave and spend his letter, he didn't really fancy getting caught out of bed tonight. As soon as it became light he got dress and woke Remus.  
  
"Remus come on, get up." Sirius told him nudging his shoulder to wake him up.  
  
"She is... why won't you believe me?" Remus mumbled.  
  
Sirius smiled slightly. "Remus wake up!"  
  
Remus waved his arm's and turned over, as he slowly woke up. It was still slightly dark outside and wondered what the time was, and why he had been woken up. He turned over and saw Sirius stood over his bed.  
  
"What time is it?" Remus asked pulling his quilt around him.  
  
Sirius grabbed hold of it and pulled it off of him. "It doesn't matter, your coming to the owlery with me."  
  
Remus just looked at him, wondering if he was winding him up or if he was being serious; he grabbed hold of some of his clothes and few them at him to get dressed.  
  
"So you are being serious?" Remus said wiping his eyes as he sat up.  
  
"Of course I am." Sirius answered. "It's important."  
  
"So who's the letter to then?" Remus asked him as he quickly got dressed.  
  
"Well, erm... its personal you don't mind do you?" Sirius said. "I'll tell you when I get a reply back though."  
  
Remus smiled at him as he stood up. "No course not, but it must be important if your giving up your lay in."  
  
They went up to the owlery and found Sirius' owl and sent off his letter, Remus didn't spy to see who it was posted to because he knew that Sirius would tell him in his own time.  
  
***  
Nissa slept almost all day, she only woke up when she felt something land on her legs; she tried to kick what ever it was but didn't have the strength to move. She opened her eyes to look what it was, she was quit surprised to see Sirius' owl.  
  
"Hey, Chaos." Nissa said weakly as she tried to sit up.  
  
Chaos hooted at her cheerfully as he hopped along and gave her the letter, she sucked him as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Nissa,  
I hope that you are alright, but I have a feeling that your not. But this time, I do hope that I'm wrong. But I had this dream, I know you think at this point that I'm being stupid; maybe I am but I just need to know if what I saw really happened. Well this is it: - I saw you and Infidus at your house, and he was torturing you more then beating you.  
  
I don't know what to say, or how to help, but if that did happen get out before he kills you. Go anywhere, even go to Snape's or to my family, they'll have you, or come back to school.  
  
Please write back to me this time!  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Nissa read the letter through a couple of times, before she fully understood the letter, she smiled slightly at the owl.  
  
"He's not such a bad guy is he?" Nissa said.  
  
Chaos hooted cheerfully at her. Nissa thought the letter through, she knew he was right, that she had to get out of there, she read the last part again; he wanted her to get out even if she went to stay with Severus, even his family.  
  
She slowly got up and walked over to her desk so she could write him back, Chaos flew over with her and sat on the edge of her desk, he seemed quit pleased that she was witting back to him this time; because all the way through the summer holidays when he had wrote she had never wrote back even though she had wanted too.  
  
***  
At breakfast both Sirius and Remus received a letter from James telling them how his holiday was going so far, and that he was having a great time though it would have been even better if they would have both been there.  
  
Sirius didn't eat much, which Remus knew there must be something wrong if he wasn't eating because he loved to eat.  
  
"I do hope she writes to me this time." Sirius said aloud.  
  
Remus wanted to ask more then ever at this who was the letter too, the only thing he knew was it was girl, but whom?  
  
Later that day at dinner, Sirius wasn't eating again his mind was else where wondering when he was going to get a reply, just then Chaos flew down and landed in front of them both, making everyone look over at them. Well no one normally got meal at dinner in the Great Hall; it was normally just at breakfast.  
  
He quickly took the letter off Chaos and ripped it open, so pleased that she had wrote back to him.  
  
Sirius, I don't know how you did it, or even if it was me. But... well... It did happen, I am sorry though that you had to see it as well. But thank you for writing to make sure that I'm alright... I'm leaving, though I can't come back to school yet, I'll stay with Severus, I'm sure he'll have me.  
  
I'll see you when I get back, thanks again. Oh, and say 'hi' to Remus for me.  
  
From Nissa.  
  
Sirius wasn't sure if this letter made him feel better or not, now that he knew that it had really happened, and that she was going to stay with Severus. If she would have gone to his house he could have gone home, he would have taken Remus so that he wouldn't have been on his own. Part of him hoped that she would have come back to the school like she had done in her first year.  
  
"So is that what you were waiting for?" Remus asked breaking into his thoughts.  
  
Sirius looked up at him. "I guess so. Oh, Nissa says hi."  
  
"Nissa? You wrote to Nissa why?" Remus asked surprised.  
  
"This dream, though it wasn't really a dream." Sirius answered. "She's going to stay with Snape."  
  
"Oh." Remus said.  
  
***  
Severus walked out of the living to answer the front door, as his mother got up to have a look through the window to find out who it was.  
  
"Hurry up and open the door, Severus!" Mr Snape shouted at him from his study down the hall.  
  
Severus took a deep breathe and carried on walking he stopped at the door, and opened it; he just stared at who stood there. Nissa dropped her truck and cage and lunged forward and hugged him as tightly as she could, because she was still very sore.  
  
Severus just stood there for a moment before he hugged her gently back in-case he hurt her. His mother came out of the living and smiled at her son and Nissa.  
  
"Nice to see you my dear." Mrs Snape said.  
  
Severus let go of her and stepped aside, his mother gasped and then ran over to her. She wrapped her arm around her and took her through to the living room while Severus brought her truck and cage in.  
  
She sat her down on the sofa, and Nissa carefully sat down beside of her; Severus came in and sat down on the chair facing them both.  
  
"You're staying with us." Mrs Snape told her. "Look at you."  
  
Nissa wished that they wouldn't, but she was glad that she could stay.  
  
"I'll make up a room for you." Mrs Snape told her. "Severus, make her a healing potion won't you. Ask your father for the book."  
  
Nissa sat there while they both went off; Severus went down the hall while his mother went upstairs to sort out a room for Nissa. He softly knocked on his father's study and waited for an answer, he never went in without being told to first.  
  
"What do you want?" Mr Snape shouted.  
  
Severus pushed open the door, knowing that meant that he could go inside. There was a large desk which he was sat at covered with books and scrolls, the room was covered in book shelves and scrolls, there were also a couple of caldron's; on the only empty space on the wall was a down which lead down into the basement, which contain everything they couldn't keep top side, potion ingredients, books and so on.  
  
"Nissa has just arrived; she'll be staying with us for the rest of the holidays." Severus told him, as his father looked up at him.  
  
He had long black tied neatly back, and had the same black eyes as his son, though they didn't hold as much feeling as his did anymore.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked him.  
  
"No, we need please; the book with the healing spell's and potion's." Severus answered quickly.  
  
He looked at his son for a moment before he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and book off a heavy dusty book which looked as though it hadn't been used in years, he handed the book over to his son.  
  
"She could make a man out of you, don't be stupid and lose her to some mud-blood." He told him.  
  
Severus didn't say anything as he turned and left the room to go back to Nissa in the living room. He started to flip through the book as he walked back; he looked at Nissa as he entered the room. He had never seen her like this before, she had always been so strong, and he hated what Infidus did to her. He sat down besides her wanting to reach out and touch her, but didn't.  
  
"Thank you." Nissa said smiling at him. "For everything."  
  
Severus smiled back at her and nodded, and went back to finding something he could make to make her feel better; he found it just as his mother came back into the room to tell them that the room was ready for her.  
  
"Why don't you take her thing's up Severus, we'll follow in a minute." She told him.  
  
Severus had wanted Nissa to come up with him, but he nodded and did what he was told as normal. Mrs Snape sat down beside of her as Severus struggled with the book, cage and her truck.  
  
"Nissa, I know that I'm not really one to talk about this." She told her. "But you are welcome here when ever you want you do know that. I know maybe this isn't really the 'best' place for you, but you will be safe here."  
  
"Thank you Mrs Snape." Nissa said.  
  
Nissa went up stairs and fold Severus waiting for her, they went into her bedroom and she sat back down not able to stand for long because she was still so weak.  
  
"I've found a potion for you." Severus told her. "I'll make it straight away, you'll be better in no time at all."  
  
Nissa smiled, her eyes started to close she could barley keep them open; her head fell forward and landed on his lap she was fast asleep. Severus just sat there stiff not moving, not knowing what to do. This was destroying everything he had ever believed, she was his rock; he loved everything about her and that Infidus was destroying her. He looked down at her, he touched her face softly and then moved out from under her; he picked her up and tucked her under the quilts to sleep.  
  
Severus let her sleep while he went back down stairs to start on the potion, Lestrange and Bellatrix turned up about an hour later. He told them that Nissa was staying with him though he didn't tell them why.  
  
Bellatrix smiled at him. "Way to go you. I can't wait to tell Sirius that she's staying with you, and that you're going out."  
  
"I never said that." Severus told her.  
  
"So what, it'll piss him off anyway." Bellatrix said off handled.  
  
Severus had to admitted that he she was right, and didn't say anything else about it. And he also didn't tell them about the potion he was making.  
  
"The two of you are more alike then I realised." Bellatrix said.  
  
They both looked at her wondering what she meant by it.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me how she blew up the wall with a potion; remember in the summer when we went to her house." Bellatrix told them. "I wish I knew what that was. We might not be aloud to do magic outside school, but we're still aloud to make potions."  
  
"Why don't you try and find out some of them." Lestrange suggested. "And get her to wear something hot."  
  
Bellatrix hit him on the arm hard; he smiled at her and then linked her arm and kissed her.  
  
"You know I only have eyes for you, but I'm aloud to look from time to time aren't I?" Lestrange said smiling at her.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, she's in bed." Severus told them.  
  
"Your bed? way to go mate." Lestrange said proudly.  
  
"No! Not my bed, her bed." Severus told them.  
  
Lestrange smiled at him as though to say 'what ever you say mate, but I know what you mean'. Severus ignored him, and carried on making the potion while Bellatrix went on about what she was going to write when she told Sirius.  
  
"Oh, that's Nissa's owl isn't it." Bellatrix said. "She won't mind if I use it will she? I'll send the letter with her owl, he'll like that."  
  
Bellatrix smiled the whole time while she wrote the letter, and then sent it off with 'Siren'.  
  
***  
Sirius was half way through unwrapping his presents when he spotted one from his uncle. He grabbed at that one and opened it, there were two mirrors.  
  
"Well he knows you too well." Remus said laughing as he saw the mirrors.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything as he opened the letter and put the mirrors to one side as he read the letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hope your well, Happy Christmas. I'm sure that you'll find good use for those. Their not normal mirror's, though I guess you can use them like that. But what their really used for is for talking to someone else with, you give the mirror to someone else and you can talk to them with them; just talk into them.  
  
Hope you get some fun out of them.  
  
Uncle Alphard  
  
Sirius smiled to himself and handed the letter to Remus, so that he could read through it as well.  
  
"Well that'll be handy won't it?" Remus said giving him his letter back.  
  
"Let's have ago." Sirius said giving him one of the mirrors.  
  
Remus took the mirror, this was quit different, normally it was James who tried out anything like this with him first, but because he wasn't here it was Remus' turn; though of course he wasn't complaining.  
  
They had quit a bit of fun with the mirrors and soon realised that they could do a lot more with them now, they could use them as look outs, and talk to one another while they were in detention so they wouldn't be bored and plan more stuff to do, probably to get them more detention.  
  
While eating Christmas dinner, Sirius had gotten his appetite back by now and was eating enough for two; when another owl flew down and again went to the Gryffindor table and to Sirius and Remus. It was a beautiful owl, which none of them recognised, though Sirius did straight away. He grabbed at the letter without looking who it was to and opened it, though it wasn't in her writing.  
  
Hey Cousin, sorry to disappoint you, well I'm not sorry of course. I just thought that you should know that Nissa's staying with Severus, and guess what? They're going out as well, and that isn't it, it doesn't end there. When we went around, she was in bed; in his bed!  
  
Enjoy the rest of your Christmas cous.  
  
Bellatrix Black  
  
Sirius screwed up the letter and through it down the table, knocking over a full goblet; he through his own goblet at the table making everyone look over at him. Remus quickly made for the letter and straightens it out so that he could read it.  
  
"Stupid owl, get out of here!" Sirius shouted, but she didn't move just stayed where she was staring at him. "It would be just like her wouldn't it?"  
  
The owl hooted at him and then took a piece of turkey off his plate.  
  
"She wouldn't would she?" Remus reassured him.  
  
"But she is there." Sirius shot back at him.  
  
"Yes, well that doesn't mean the rest of it is true does it?" Remus said calmly.  
  
Sirius though wasn't listening anymore and was feeding Siren instead, and not eating again.  
  
"Write to her." Remus suggested. "Her owl is right here, and I'm sure that she'll make sure that Nissa will get it."  
  
Sirius didn't answer him, and his mood went down from there, and get even worst the morning after when he received two more letters and neither of them was wanted.  
  
Sirius, you stupid foolish boy. You could at lest had kept her in the family. Even if she didn't like Regulus, though I'm not sure why she wouldn't, he's a better son then you'll ever be.  
  
Mu/ Mrs Black  
  
Just another up date cous, they do look good together don't they? Can't wait to see you again, can't wait for you to see Nissa and Severus together. Seems as though you lost out on her again. Oh by the way, your mum might write, I kind of told her, she wasn't at all pleased with you.  
  
Bellatrix Black  
  
***  
Nissa didn't do much over the holidays part from spend her time with Severus and his friends, and them dropping hints that they should go out; though that was never going to happen unless Severus asked her out.  
  
She took the potion every night before she went to bed because it made her tired, she would either take it her room or in his while they talked; but every time she fell asleep in his longing arm's, but nothing ever happened. 


	7. Frozen Inside

Lily walked up between the tables in front of Nissa who still was wrapped up because she was freezing, James had asked her loads of questions about her hair as they walked in; well that was until he saw his two best mates and went straight over to them closely followed by Peter.  
  
"Finally." Nissa said as James walked off.  
  
"He can go on a bit though can't he?" Lily said smiling.  
  
"That's an under statement." Nissa said.  
  
They walked up and took their seats at the table, Nissa got a few looks, because she had changed her look again, though was easy for her because she was a Metamorphmagus.  
  
"Blue, nice look for her isn't it?" Michael called down to them. "It'll go with her cold heart."  
  
Nissa ignored him, but it took all that Sirius had to control the urge to throw himself at him and beat the crap out if him, because he had no idea.  
  
Nissa pulled the gloves which Sirius had given her out of her pocket and put them on because she was freezing, and didn't seem to be getting any warmer being inside.  
  
"Still cold?" Lily asked her concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll warm up in a bit." Nissa reassured her, though she wasn't sure herself when she was going to be warm again.  
  
"Was it that thing which he hit you with?" Sirius lead over and whispered.  
  
Nissa turned round so fast that he never had time to move back, so their faces were almost touching; if one of them would have move just a little they would have kissed. Sirius could feel the coldness coming off of her, and knew that was why she had blue hair. Well hair was dark brown almost black with a lot of blue shrikes.  
  
Nissa moved slightly away from him, a little uncomfortable at how close they were because how she felt, normal his presence would have warmed her; but tonight it only cause more pain because she couldn't heal herself and the potion Severus was making for her wasn't working as well as it should be. (Though she knew why it wasn't working, but she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone.)  
  
"Yes." Nissa answered him.  
  
***  
By lunch time the next day it had gotten around more then half the school, that Nissa had stayed over with Severus and that they were now going out with one another. Most thought that it was just a rumour because a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could never go out with one another, never. Though those who knew them thought that it was true; some, mainly Michael and his friends thought that it was about time and that she should also be placed in Slytherin as well for breaking his nose.  
  
Herbology didn't go so well either with Hufflepuff. Sirius was fuming, because Nissa still hadn't told everyone that it was true, that she wasn't going out with Severus.  
  
"Why doesn't she say anything?" Sirius asked for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Maybe because it is true, and she doesn't care what people think of her?" Liam suggested on the next table.  
  
"That's just stupid." Sirius told him firmly.  
  
The bell rang finally, Lily walked in front with Liam and out of reach of James though he was still going out with his Ravenclaw girlfriend from the year above. Sirius pushed past Natalie and Polly and stopped Nissa.  
  
"Are you going out with Snape?" Sirius demanded unable to control himself any longer.  
  
"What if I am?" Nissa answered with a question.  
  
Everyone started to whisper among themselves, this was it, they were going find out if it was true.  
  
"So are you or aren't you?" Sirius shot at her. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"You know." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly. "If your that bored about me, or who I'm going out with why don't you do something about it!"  
  
Sirius just looked at her, he didn't know what to say; his mind had gone blank part from something shout 'Now!' 'Now!' But he didn't do anything he just stood there looking at her as she turned and walked off with her friends.  
  
"That went well." James said patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Is she going out with him then?" Peter asked.  
  
"Technically she never said." James answered.  
  
"But she did give you the chance Sirius, to ask her out." Remus informed him.  
  
Sirius suddenly came back, and shouted at Remus. "I know that!" He looked at him and then after Nissa then back to his friends. "Sorry. I should have asked her out, the worst what could have happened, is she says no and that she really was going out with Snape."  
  
"Right. So why didn't you?" James asked him.  
  
"You seem to get on, well most of the time." Peter said.  
  
"Why don't you go after her?" Remus suggested.  
  
Sirius smiled. "That's great, I'll do that."  
  
Sirius ran off after Nissa, they all looked at one another and then ran after him, thinking that it was best if they were there just encase he said something stupid.  
  
Sirius came to a holt in then entrance hall, Nissa was there with him. She had her back to him, but he could see him, he smirked at him and then took Nissa in his and they walked off together; he led in and from where Sirius was stood it looked as though he had kissed her.  
  
"So where is she?" James asked as he stopped.  
  
"With him, and he kissed her." Sirius told them.  
  
"Oh." James said as he looked at Remus behind Sirius.  
  
***  
Nissa's hair seemed to have gone even bluer, though she wasn't doing it herself. She wasn't herself, and seemed to be drained of energy but she still managed to get to every class and do all her homework even when others couldn't.  
  
"How the hell can she get to every class?" Sirius asked, as they were out of Charm's and she was in front talking about a lesson she couldn't have possibly been in because it had been at the same time that she had been in a class with them.  
  
Nissa broke off from the group without anyone realising part from Sirius and his friends because they had been watching her. One minute she was there and the next she was gone, all four of them stopped to look around for her, they looked up and down the corridor. Then out of a corridor they saw her at the other end of the corridor making her way back up to them.  
  
"How did she do that?" James asked.  
  
"Got me." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly at them as she walked past and caught back up with Lily and the others.  
  
"Maybe we should find out." James suggested.  
  
"Follow her?" Remus asked a little unsure. "People already think that Sirius' behaviour towards her is weird if we start following her..."  
  
"They think I'm weird?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Not like that." James told him. "It's just that, your mood switches when ever you're around her. One minute it looks as though the two of you are going out or something and then the next it's as though you hate each other. Its just weird; but your not."  
  
"Oh right." Sirius said taking in what his friend had just said.  
  
They started right away, even though they thought to start with that it was a bad idea, but they still wanted to know if there was something going on. But Nissa somehow always seemed to get past them, they didn't know how though; not yet anyway.  
  
***  
Sirius and James were pushing past a couple of first years so that they could keep Nissa in view but they weren't having much look, then suddenly she just disappeared completely.  
  
Both Sirius and James stopped making Peter walk into the back of Sirius, and smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Nissa asked from behind Remus making them all jump.  
  
Nissa smiled at them all by their reaction, she couldn't help herself.  
  
"We weren't following you." James told her.  
  
"Why would we want to follow you?" Sirius asked her trying to sound off handed.  
  
Nissa looked at then all, they had somewhat guilty faces, part from Peter who looked confused which was quit normal.  
  
"Really so its just been my imagination, that you lot have been following me for the past week?" Nissa asked. "What your trying to catch me doing something? I don't get it."  
  
"We're not following you." Sirius told her again.  
  
"I don't believe you." Nissa told him and added a little quieter. "And I don't understand you?"  
  
"What? What was that?" Sirius asked leading forward.  
  
Nissa just looked at him. "Stop following me." And then walked round them and up the corridor.  
  
"Of she would notice." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"She seems to pick up on a lot of things." Remus said.  
  
"So what now?" James asked.  
  
"Keep at it until we find something." Sirius told them.  
  
***  
Nissa had finished her homework before anyone else again, even though she had twice as much as anyone else had to do. She started flipping through books as if to find something to interest her but couldn't.  
  
"If you're bored you can do my homework." Sirius suggested leading back on his chair.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and waved her hand, the chair legs gave way. He grabbed for the table but couldn't reach as he fell, Nissa though had moved like lightening and caught him; she smiled down at him as he looked up at her amazed.  
  
"Maybe another time." Nissa told him and restored the legs to his chair.  
  
She left the common room Sirius had to fight the urge to jump up and go straight after her, and then wondered if that was what she wanted.  
  
Nissa walked down the deserted corridor's as if she was looking for something, or part of herself. She stopped at the open window as she past, the night was slowly coming upon them and it was a full moon tonight. She wondered if Remus had gone already, part of her wanted to find him to go with him, maybe he could help her; but would he?  
  
She looked at the sky one last time and then carried on walking, she felt nothing, she normally felt magic that surged through the school but of a late she hadn't and it made her even colder inside.  
  
Remus wasn't looking where he was going as he walked along the corridor, he heard the footsteps of someone coming towards him but it didn't seem to interest him; until he walked head long into them and fell on top of them.  
  
Remus closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, knowing who it was. Nissa smiled at him as she lay on the cold hard floor with him on top of her, she could feel him; she could feel everything about him. His very presence seemed to wake her up from some sort of dream.  
  
Remus suddenly became very aware of her everything about her as he lay on top of her, her smell which was intoxicating, and her heartbeat, which was beating just as fast as his was.  
  
It was as though the moon was shining down upon him and he was being taken over though it wasn't painful as it normal was, more like a urge a powerful urge to want to take her where they lay.  
  
Nissa suddenly pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him, near part of him kind as long as she was with him now. She was leading down towards him getting closer as every second past, his hand had seemed to have turned into claws and he held and pulled her tightly towards him, wanting her more and more. But she stopped and moved back, Remus couldn't take it, so he just let the breast take him over and pounced on her.  
  
Remus lead to kiss her but she moved away, fighting her own battle of wills as he had done. He kissed her neck making her moan as she pushed him away as hard as she could, he landed on the floor and looked up at her as though he was going to pounce once more.  
  
Nissa held out her hand and touched his face, sending through the connection all of her cold energy, which would calm him until he could get under the Whooping Willow and to the house. But she would have to get out of the castle as well.  
  
"Go quickly." She whispered to him.  
  
Remus looked up at her as he calmed inside, though knowing that it had cost her a lot to do. He nodded and quickly got to his feet, he started to walk off and then stopped he held of his hand for her to take. She looked at him and then his hand and then back him; and he knew that she wouldn't take it and left her.  
  
She waited for about ten minutes after he had left until she went down to the entrance hall herself without anyone seeing her; or so she thought. She quietly opened the oak door and slipped through, she ran as quickly as she over to the greenhouses so that Madam Pomfery wouldn't see her as she came back to the castle; though her followers had an even harder time running after her.  
  
She waited until it was all clear and then ran into the Forbidden Forest, they followed after her; but she had disappeared before they entered after her.  
  
"I don't think we need this on in here." Sirius said as he pulled the cloak off, and all three of them appeared from underneath.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" James asked.  
  
"Do we really have to go in there?" Peter asked holding onto the edge of James robes.  
  
"Yes." Sirius answered firmly.  
  
They started to walk forward James and Sirius pulled out their wands and lit them so that they could see a little better. They walked for about fifteen minutes farer into the forest without even a trace of her anywhere, until they heard something, a howl; a pricing cold howl as though it was in pain. They all hoped that it wasn't Remus.  
  
"Do you think that it's that female werewolf what Remus said?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius answered, with something tugging at the back of his mind.  
  
"Maybe we should go back if they're werewolves in here." Peter moaned pulling at James' sleeve, but neither of them answered and carried on.  
  
And then they heard another howl even louder then before, it was getting closer, and they all knew that it couldn't be Remus. Peter started to pull at both of their sleeves trying to get them to go back not wanting to go any farer, even if there wasn't a werewolf getting closer. Sirius swung round to get Peter off of him, but slipped on a broken branch and then fell down a hole covered with leaves.  
  
He tried to stop himself as he fell down the slippery, wet and slimy slope. He put his wrist out in front of him as he was reaching the bottom and couldn't see what was down there because he had dropped his wand, he heard and felt the pain as it broke; he bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed as he came to a stop at the bottom.  
  
He sat there for a moment holding his wrist a sucking his now bleeding lip, when he heard something walking towards him, it was like soft feet upon the ground; he thought it was the werewolf. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't attack because it would betray everything which he had ever said to Remus.  
  
He looked hard into the darkness that was surrounding him and seemed to be closing in on him; he couldn't hear the creature anymore. He looked behind him wondering if James would come down for him or if he had to get back up there somehow, when something or someone jumped down and landed right in front of him.  
  
He quickly turned back round to see what it was. It wasn't what he was expecting. Nissa sat there in front of him like a cat and eyeing him up as if was wondering what to do with him. She slowly crawled over to him; she reached out for his broken hand, which he let her take.  
  
They looked at each not taking their eyes off the other encase they would disappear. Sirius looked into her eyes, he had seen them before but this time they were much softer; they were still that of a wild creature but there was something else in them looking at him.  
  
She lifted his hand in hers, they were still ice cold, she crested her face against his hand; both started to become warmer from each others touch. She kissed his hand and then his wrist, her lips felt like fire against his skin after the coldness of her touch; but he couldn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
He touched her face with his other hand she moved her face to meet his touch and purred quietly as he crested her face, she closed her eyes and purred louder with each touch and made to kiss his hand as it came near to her lips.  
  
Sirius moved closer into her, she sat in-between his legs crawling softly at his robes as she lent her head of his shoulder and curled into his body at which he wrapped his arms closely around her.  
  
Sirius laid there with her sleeping peacefully in his arms, her hair had changed back to its normal red during the night, which Sirius thought it suited her much better then the blue; and made her feel so much warmer.  
  
Nissa woke with a start and Sirius let go of her start away, she looked at him and the position they had been in and then jumped to her feet, as if she had no idea what had happened.  
  
"Nissa..." Sirius said getting to his feet but she didn't answer. "Nis, are you alright?"  
  
Nissa looked around trying to remember what happened but she couldn't remember anything after Remus, and she hoped that he was alright. Sirius stepped forward as it started to rain, he reached out to touch her but she stepped away him; she hadn't even seen him because he was behind but she had known.  
  
2Nis, come on we need to get back inside." Sirius told her. "Its staring to rain, and everyone will be wondering where we are."  
  
She nodded and they started to make their way up the slop he had fallen down the night before. Nissa saw something on the ground; she bent down and picked it up. She looked or at Sirius and smiled slightly.  
  
"I think you dropped something." Nissa told him handing him his wand back.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said. He had a million or so questions buzzing around that he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want too frighten her off as he normally did.  
  
When they reached the top Nissa stopped and looked back down and then at Sirius who had already started to walk.  
  
"Were you lot following me again?" Nissa asked as she followed.  
  
"Well kind of." Sirius admitted.  
  
"Maybe it was a good thing last night." Nissa admitted as well, and then stopped him. "Sirius what... I mean... well... Did I do anything?"  
  
Sirius at her for a moment realising that she really didn't remember, he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Nothing. I found you after I fell, and we couldn't get back up, we just fell asleep down there; that's all." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa looked at him for a moment, and then smiled at him; they carried on walking for a while.  
  
2I'm not going out with him." Nissa suddenly told him.  
  
Sirius smiled brightly to himself but didn't say after anything, but he didn't really need to break the silence because that was done for him.  
  
"There you are!" Roared Hagrid, almost running over to the two of them both. "What do you think you were doing, spending the whole night in there?"  
  
Sirius and Nissa just stood there; neither of them really knew what to say. Hagrid lectured them all the way back to the castle and up to Professor McGonagall's office and then left them to her.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" McGonagall said. "Being out of bed is one thing, but in the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest of all places; the whole night."  
  
They just looked at her.  
  
"I expected better of you Miss Tiania, and I didn't think that even you would do something that dangerous Mister Black." McGonagall went on for another ten minutes until finally; she took twenty points from both of them and gave them both detentions.  
  
They didn't talk as they walked down to the great hall, until Nissa stopped just before they went in.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nissa told him, she suddenly got cold stubbing pains in her chest and clutch it tightly.  
  
Sirius looked at her worried as blue tints started to grow through the red; he reached out to support as she swayed on her feet.  
  
"Maybe I do need someone to warm me up after all." Nissa said before she fainted in his arms. 


	8. Hidden Passages

Hidden Passages  
  
Sirius sat on the chair beside Nissa's bed in the hospital wing; she had slept the whole day, though he hadn't been aloud to stay with her. She had had quit a few visitors during the day, one which almost turned out in a fight when Severus ran into Sirius and James; but Lily had stopped them and told them all to leave.  
  
Sirius had skipped dinner and come straight up to see her, James and Peter were getting something to eat and then coming up themselves before he had to Quidditch practice. They walked into the hospital wing with Lily and Ella; Sirius got up and went over to them as Lily and Ella went over to Nissa.  
  
"She's still asleep?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius answered. "Madam Pomfery still isn't sure what it is, only that it does have something with her being so cold and her hair keeping turning blue."  
  
"How can that be though?" James asked.  
  
"It was like that when she came back from the Christmas holidays." Peter told them.  
  
"He did something to her." Sirius told them quietly. "I saw it, in like a dream. He hit her with these ice things, it really hurt her."  
  
"Ok, I'm a little confused." James admitted. "You some how saw this, and it did really happen, because she told you?"  
  
"Yes, yes and yes." Sirius said. "Though I'm still not sure how I saw it."  
  
"Well what about the fire thing?" James suggested thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius and Peter looked at him confused. "You know, she does this thing, she kind of absorbs it or something. She's never been hurt by it anyway."  
  
"Well what are you suggesting that we set her on fire?" Sirius shot at him. "I'm not doing that!"  
  
"No, not set her on fire, just make a little one near her to see if she does absorb it." James told him, now a little unsure himself if it was such a good idea.  
  
Sirius didn't answer him, they just stood there fro a while and then sat down on the empty bed.  
  
"I do hope she's alright." Lily said. "I can't believe though that she stayed out all last night, and with him."  
  
"I know I don't get it, is she going out with him or with that Snape guy?" Ella whispered so that she wouldn't be over heard.  
  
"I don't know, though I did think she would have told us though." Lily said. "I do wish you would wake up."  
  
Nissa suddenly opened her eyes and sat bolt up right making them both jump, and Sirius and James ran over to the bed, peter legging behind. Nissa looked around at them all, they all looked so worried.  
  
Nissa opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she couldn't really think of anything to say.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.  
  
Nissa didn't answer to start with. "I guess so. A bit cold, but nothing new of a late. I must just be getting a cold or have one, I'm not very good with the cold or having one at that."  
  
"See." James said nudging Sirius.  
  
The girls looked at the two best mates wondering what they meant but didn't ask them and went back to Nissa, Lily was just about to ask her something when Madam Pomfery came out of her office and came straight over to them.  
  
"You're awake, I am glad." Madam Pomfery said.  
  
"She said it might be because she has a cold." Lily told her.  
  
"I don't think a cold would do that to you dear." Madam Pomfery told her smiling.  
  
"I've only ever had a cold once before, and it kind of did this, well it was worst then this' but you get the point." Nissa told her.  
  
"Well I'll give you something for a cold then if you like." Madam Pomfery told her and went off to her officer and came back with a potion for her, she drank in one.  
  
Nissa surprised everyone when she didn't steam at the ears, but her hair turned back to normal. Then she jumped out of bed and changed her clothes quickly out of the night grown she had been given to wear, into a red and blue dress.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure what to say." Madam Pomfery said. 2But it seems to have done the tick."  
  
"Yeah, you look great." Sirius told her, making them all look at him.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then turned back to Madam Pomfery. "Thank you, I didn't mean to worry everyone."  
  
"Oh my dear, you don't need to say that; that's what I'm here for." Madam Pomfery said with a small tear in her eye, she couldn't remember the last time one of them had said thank you and none of then had said it like she had. She hugged her quickly and then went back to her office.  
  
Lily and Ella took Nissa back to the common room, before Sirius could say anything to her. But James thought it best to leave them to it, and dragged both Sirius and Peter down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
***  
When Remus came back, he seemed different not as drained as normal; but he couldn't explain it. Well he could in a way, but he didn't really want to go into the whole thing, because it wasn't his place to say anything.  
  
Sirius and Nissa were on better terms since that night, but not as close as Sirius thought they would have been afterward; but he thought that was because she didn't remember (Or did she?).  
  
"I've got to go." Nissa told Lily and then disappeared into the crowd as normal.  
  
"She's disappearing again." James said. "Do you think, one more time?"  
  
They all looked at him and then made their way through the crowd of student's where she had been last, they looked around for a while trying to think where she could have gone too which lesson she had or something; but none of them could remember.  
  
Remus turned round and caught sight of a red head.  
  
"There." Remus told them pointing over the sea of student's still in the corridor.  
  
They weren't sure if it was her or not, but they still went off who ever it was, they disappeared down an empty corridor. They walked up it for a couple of minutes not speaking so she couldn't hear them. A door ahead of them opened and someone stepped out, they all quickly fell back into the tapestry hanging on the wall; but instead of hitting a solid wall they fell straight through it.  
  
They hit the ground in a heap, they just looked up in time to see the tapestry close behind them. They all got to their feet, and pulled out their wands and lit them.  
  
"So that was interesting." Remus said.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Sirius asked them. "Go back, or find out where this leads to?"  
  
"The last one I think." James answered. "Come on, we haven't a lesson to get too."  
  
Peter moaned again, but they all ignored him knowing that he would come along anyway no matter what he said to them. They walked along the tunnel for about twenty minutes, not really getting anywhere all farer away from the school.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well we can't still be at the school." James said.  
  
"Maybe we are nearing Hogsmende." Sirius suggested.  
  
"We could you know, it takes about this long." Remus agreed.  
  
They all looked at each other with looks of excitement, all thinking the same thing; that it would be great if this did lead into Hogsmende they could leave school when ever they wanted.  
  
They started to walk faster with the idea buzzing around their minds, the tunnel slopped upward suddenly, but they carried on walking. They finally came to the end of the tunnel after what seemed like hours. It was a dead end or was it, James and Sirius pushed against it.  
  
The door opened out into the sun shine of the later afternoon, they all stepped out and looked at what they had just come out of, and it was a tree truck.  
  
"They must like using trees' as passages." Sirius said smiling.  
  
They walked down the hill which it was set upon and found themselves on the outskirts of Hogsmende, they couldn't believe their luck, they had finally found away out.  
  
"Got any money of you?" Sirius asked them.  
  
James rooted in his pockets as Peter looked worriedly around, as if half expecting a teacher to jump out and catch them there.  
  
Both James and Remus pulled out a couple of coins, they only had enough of them for one drink each in 'The Three Broomsticks'. They pulled up their hoods and made their way through the village, they remembered from Hagrid that people didn't think it was strange for other wizards to do this, so they didn't really draw that much attention to themselves. Only when Sirius went to the bar and order their drinks, the bar man looked at him for a while because Sirius had put on a freak voice which had just sounded stupid and James, Remus and Peter were now rolling around at him. But they still got their drinks.  
  
They had been talking for over an hour, and had long since finished their drinks and hadn't been able to get more, which was strange of course. When Hagrid walked and over to the bar, they all looked at one another; they stood up slowly and made for the door thinking that it wasn't really a good thing to get caught their first time out, especially if they wanted to use the passage again.  
  
They got out and back up to the tree without anyone seeing them.  
  
"I can't believe that we did that." Remus said breathing heavily.  
  
"We have to do that again, but next time we'll have to bring some money with us." James told them.  
  
"And something different to wear, other then our school robes." Sirius agreed.  
  
"We're coming back?" Peter asked horrified at the idea. "But we could get caught."  
  
"So, that's what makes it so much fun." James told him.  
  
"Well you don't have to come with us next time if you don't want too." Sirius added as he opened the door concealed in the tree truck.  
  
"No, I never said that I didn't want to come again." Peter told them quickly.  
  
They all laughed as they made their way back down the tunnel planning the next time they would come back.  
  
***  
They planned it for the following weekend after the Quidditch match; they could get some stuff for a party to celebrate their victory, and make everyone wonder where they had gotten all the brilliant stuff from at the same time.  
  
On the Friday night before the match, they were all sat together going through the plans making sure that everything was all set; while Lily and Nissa tried to get through their homework which had double after Christmas.  
  
"Why is it that I think their not doing their homework like they should be?" Lily asked looking up at the four of them annoyed at how much she had to do, and didn't seem to be getting through any of it.  
  
"That would be because their not." Nissa said looking up from her own work which she had just finished, and was now starting on the next.  
  
"How can you get through all of that?" Lily asked looking at her pile of work which was double the size of her own.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder myself." Nissa answered smiling.  
  
"So are we." James whispered over hearing what they were talking about.  
  
"Why don't you just ask?" Peter suggested.  
  
They all looked at him, not believing that he had just asked that question.  
  
"We can't do that." Sirius told him. "And if I do that, she might stop, well we might stop being friends."  
  
James and Remus laughed at him, which he could only hit James and throw his book at Remus who caught it.  
  
"Maybe we should do some of this." Remus suggested looking at the amount of homework they all had to do lay out on the table in front of them.  
  
They all looked at him, and then slowly sorted through it, and tried to make a start on it knowing that they would have to do it, but couldn't really get that much done because they were so excited about tomorrow.  
  
It was time already, they had crashed Hufflepuff, and Sirius had dragged James away to get back up to the castle while it was still empty. They were almost running down the corridor to get to the entrance.  
  
"I thought you lot would be celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor." A familiar voice said cheerfully behind them.  
  
They all stopped suddenly and turned round; Sirius smiled at her then looked back at his friends and walked over to her as they backed off.  
  
"We will be later." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "You know you could get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"We're not doing anything." Sirius told her stepping closer and bringing her wand down so that it wasn't pointing at him.  
  
"Of course not" Nissa told him smiling. "But you all look much better now."  
  
Sirius looked at her confused at then looked down at himself, his clothes had changed, he no longer looked like a student; he looked back at his friends and they also had changed.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said smiling at her. "Do you..."  
  
"I'll see you later for the party." Nissa told him and then turned round and left him.  
  
Sirius watched her walk off and then went to join his friends at the entrance.  
  
"How did she... do you tell her?" James asked.  
  
"Of course not." Sirius told him firmly. "Come on, well at less we don't look like students anymore."  
  
"He's got a point there." Remus agreed.  
  
They arrived back in the common room about an hour later layer down with food and drink, everyone surged round asking them how they did as someone turned up the music now that the party could really start.  
  
"Come on! How did you get all that?"  
  
"No way, they have these in the kitchen?"  
  
"You have to tell us where the kitchens are."  
  
"Now, now we can't tell you our secrets now can we?" Sirius said waving a hand as he made his way through the crowd making for the food and drink.  
  
"You're not aloud to break into the kitchens, those poor house elves." Lily said to James.  
  
"We don't hurt them." James told her, wondering why she only ever blamed him for everything they all did.  
  
"You wouldn't have too." Nissa said taking Sirius' drink off him just as he was about to take a swing and drank it herself.  
  
"Sorry did I forget your drink?" Sirius joked.  
  
"This'll do thanks." Nissa told him.  
  
"What about Severus, aren't you still going with him?" Ella asked.  
  
"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Nissa joked.  
  
Sirius and his friends and Nissa were the only ones, who laughed because they knew she wasn't really going out with him, but everyone else still didn't know and they hadn't set them straight about the whole thing.  
  
"That isn't nice, even if he is a Slytherin." Ella told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at her. "Your right of course." Then she turned to Sirius, and gave him his now empty bottle back. "Maybe we shouldn't."  
  
Sirius burst out laughed and then hugged her annoying Ella even more, but the others knew they were only joking.  
  
***  
It was the last night of the full moon, and everyone was up late either still trying to do their homework and reversing for their exams which were due to start that week.  
  
Lily was sat on her bed trying to finish her essay; the same one Nissa had finished over two hours ago and was now trying to help Lily do hers while finishing her own work at the same time.  
  
"I can't do this." Lily said throwing her quill down.  
  
Ella moaned in the bed beside hers she had also given up and finally gone to bed, it was only them two who were still up now.  
  
"You can read through mine if it'll help." Nissa told her handing over her roll of parchment.  
  
They worked at it for another half hour until Lily finally cleared up and got into bed, but Nissa was still up. She cleared away her own things and walked over to the window and looked up at the full moon before she too went to bed.  
  
Next morning Professor McGonagall handed out their exam time tables, Lily looked over at Nissa's.  
  
"Your got three exam's at the same time." Lily told her.  
  
"What?" Nissa asked as she looked down at her time table, Sirius and Remus looked over as well; James stood up and took it off of her so that he could see for himself.  
  
"It's like your lesson's this is impossible." James told her handing the time table to Sirius so they could look at it.  
  
"Nothing is impossible, and can I have it back now?" Nissa asked reaching for it but Sirius moved it out of her reach.  
  
Nissa tried again to make for a grab, but he pulled it farer out of her reach.  
  
"Sirius, give it to me." Nissa told him.  
  
He smiled at her." What do you want me to give you?"  
  
"You know what." Nissa said firmly; and then she suddenly smiled at him and grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
His hand started to get really hot, he wanted to pull it away from her but couldn't; then the time table set on fire in his other hand and reappeared in the hand which Nissa was holding and she took it off of him.  
  
"Thank you." Nissa said as she stood up and walked along to the tables to meet Severus.  
  
Sirius looked at both his hands, neither were burnt; he had no clue what she had just done.  
  
Severus pushed past Natalie and Polly as he came out of his Transfigurations exam, Nissa and Lestrange made their way over to him to find out how it went.  
  
"So?" Lestrange asked.  
  
"So what?" Severus snapped at him.  
  
"That bad." Lestrange said gingerly.  
  
"It can't have been that bad." Nissa said.  
  
He trust his hand out at them, but it wasn't his hand anymore it was a tea pot, some how he had managed to transform his hand instant of the object.  
  
James and Sirius burst out laughing as they looked over Nissa's shoulder to see what had happened, Nissa glared at them both as Severus reached for his wand with his other hand, Nissa turned back round just in time to stop him and push him along.  
  
"Don't go I fancy a cup of tea." Sirius shouted after him.  
  
Severus pushed past Nissa and swung his tea pot hand over his head, making him sway slightly, but at lest Severus had gotten his own hand back.  
  
James had pulled out his wand and was now pointing it as Severus as Sirius tried to steady himself, Nissa stepped in front of them all.  
  
"I can't believe you said, you wouldn't like it to happen to you." Nissa shot at Sirius, who just open mouthed his objection but nothing came out.  
  
Nissa went off with the very smug looking Severus.  
  
"She sided with him after he hit me?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"It sounded like that." James said.  
  
Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, the party had lasted all night, though they had only gone down to the kitchen's to get supplies not wanting to miss much of the party themselves.  
  
Sirius still hadn't apologies to Nissa and they weren't talking to one another, but for the fact that they were going home the next day and might not see each all summer Remus tried to get Sirius to talk to her before it were to late.  
  
But it was morning and he still hadn't, they were finding compartments for the journey home, and he still hadn't. They were leaving with their families, and had missed his last chance as he watched Nissa walk off with Infidus and his Infestus and the Snape's.  
  
(A/N: - Right normally here, I would start another story but I'm putting the third and fourth year together; so its going to be longer story. But it's worth reading on. Thanks again to Abbika-Rose-Writers, really glad that you like the story. Though there are still surprises too come, so I hope that you'll carry on reading. Always like reading your reviews, hope to hear from you soon, thanks.) 


	9. Going Under

Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I have done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
(Going Under, by Evanescence off the album Fallen.)  
  
Going Under  
  
It was the summer holidays though not everyone was glad that they were finally here. Sirius sat in the dinner room trying not to listen to his mother going on with herself.  
  
"There's one in every family, and I'm sorry to say that we have too many." Mrs Black went on. "A muggle, a mud-blood is bad enough; but a muggle."  
  
"I know aunt, mother isn't talking to her, and as far as she's concurred she is no longer her daughter." Bellatrix told her.  
  
"I can't believe a sister of mine, with a muggle; it's sickening." Narcissa added pushing her lunch away unable to eat it.  
  
"I'll never marry a muggle." Bellatrix informed them.  
  
"Neither will I." Narcissa agreed. "Though I am seeing Lucias Malfoy, he is a pure blood no doubt about that."  
  
"Now that is a fine match." Mrs Black agreed, Sirius snorted making his mother round on him. "Did you say something?"  
  
"No." Sirius answered and then changed his mind. "Yes, your all backwards minded stone age fools, who cares what sort of family you come from its not going to make you any less magic."  
  
"I don't know how you could ever be my son, and a Black." Mrs Black told him. "We are purebloods, pure magic. We are you of the oldest pure magical families left; we should be more then just a common magic family who think of themselves as being magical they have no idea."  
  
"Its you lot who have no idea." Sirius shouted back at her. "I have friends that come from all sort of families and back grounds and their just as good as the pureblood ones, some even better."  
  
Sirius stood up and stormed out of the dinner room up the stairs and out of the house, he looked moodier back at the front door and then walked down the street. He went round to his uncles but he wasn't in, Sirius sat on the front step for a while before getting up again and stuck his wand hand out.  
  
A triple decker bus screeched to a holt right in front of him and the doors opened, and he got on board.  
  
Sirius arrived about ten minutes later outside of the Potter's house, he stood there for a minute as if wondering if he should walk up to the front door and knock. But the decision was made for him.  
  
"Try not to get into too much trouble this time." Mrs Potter told her son as she opened the front door smiling.  
  
"I won't" James reassured him.  
  
Mrs Potter looked at her son and then out side, she smiled even brighter when she saw who was stood at the gate and started to walk out to him; James looked out wondering who she had seen and was pleased as well to see who it was.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so glad to see you." Mrs Potter told him as she gave him a hug. "James never said that you were coming, but it doesn't matter. You'll stay for tea won't you? Oh, shell I make up a bed as well?"  
  
Sirius was a little over whelmed by all this, he still hadn't got used to the fact that they liked him being around, unlike his own family.  
  
"Course he will, to both." James told him mother. "We're going out, see you later mum."  
  
"Bye Mrs Potter, see you later." Sirius shouted as James dragged him off, with her waving at the two boys.  
  
"So what happened this time?" James asked.  
  
"Andromeda moved out and moved in with a muggle called Ted." Sirius told him.  
  
"Oh, well you don't need to explain anymore." James said.  
  
*** Severus went around to Nissa's as often as he could, to make sure she was alright and she sometimes came to his. She spent most of her time out of the house away from Infidus at the shop in the village keeping busy, which was where Severus and his friends often went to see her instead of the house.  
  
"Why don't you just move in here?" Lestrange asked her leading on the counter. "You seem to spend more time here then at the house anyway."  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, for the fact that she wouldn't have minded moving out but she was too young to do so, there was no point.  
  
"So you've gone back to the blue look." Rosier commented.  
  
"Much better then red, it's too Gryffindor." Avery agreed.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm not sure that I do, I think I do like the red, or black." Severus suggested.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I'll have to see what I can do for you when we get back to school then won't I."  
  
"So that settles that." Rosier said to Avery.  
  
"No it doesn't" Avery argued.  
  
"Course it does." Rosier told him. "There was never any doubt."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Nissa asked Lestrange.  
  
"You two of course." Lestrange answered.  
  
Nissa went back to the manner every night wondering what was going to happen next, he hadn't punched her as bad as Christmas because he didn't want her friends to notice. But that night it was different.  
  
She walked through the front door, she was earlier then she normally was. Professor Jevidah was stood in the hall talking to Infidus; he turned round and looked annoyed at seeing her there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Infidus asked her.  
  
"We closed early." Nissa answered.  
  
"Well... get to your room." Infidus snapped at her.  
  
Nissa didn't move she looked at them both; Jevidah was looking very nervous she had never seen him look like that before. She finally walked off leaving them too what ever they were doing; she wondered if he didn't want her knowing that he had something to do with all the secret meeting's that went on here, and the growing fret that was in the Daily Prophet every other day.  
  
After Jevidah had left half an hour later Infidus came up to see her, he didn't knock just went straight into her bedroom and then locked the door behind him.  
  
"That wasn't nice now was it?" Infidus said as he walked over to her bed where she was sat.  
  
She quickly got up off the bed and started to walk around but he tied her to the post, in the electric ice wires; she closed her eyes as the cold pain shot through her.  
  
"Now I think you need another lesson on how to behaviour." Infidus told her. "Good night."  
  
He smiled at her as he turned and walked out leaving her.  
  
Severus came by Floo Powder the next day, arriving in the living; making Jevidah hind quickly with all these student's about.  
  
"I'm sorry but she isn't feeling to well today, and she isn't up to visitors." Infidus told him.  
  
Severus stood his ground, he didn't believe him he had only seen her yesterday and she had been fine.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Nothing at all, why would I?" Infidus said. "Now if you don't mind I have a busy day ahead of me."  
  
Severus reluctantly let himself be pushed back into the fire place and left, without seeing her, it killed him to as well.  
  
"What do they all come to your house during the summer?" Jevidah asked as he came back into the living.  
  
"No, just some of your Slytherin's." Infidus answered. "I'm sure that one day they my join us as well, though I lost any hope of Nissa joining us a long time ago. No matter her so called friendship's."  
  
"So where is she?" Jevidah asked.  
  
"In her bedroom, so she doesn't get into any more trouble." Infidus told him. "Like I told young Mister Snape, I have a busy day. It won't be for long, but can you stay and keep an eye on her."  
  
Jevidah stared at him, he knew it wasn't a question more an order, he nodded slightly and then Infidus apperated. Jevidah was left alone; he looked around the room and then decided to look in on Miss Tiania. He walked up the stair's looking in each room because he didn't know which belonged to her.  
  
He came to the front bedroom; he pushed open the door without knocking. He had found her bedroom and her, and she was in a very unlike position. He smiled to himself as he walked farer into her bedroom and over to her bed.  
  
"My, my what have we here?" Jevidah said smiling down at her tied onto the bed.  
  
Nissa didn't like the look on his face one little bit, she tried to move against her bindings but it only hurt her more. Jevidah smiled at her as he sat down beside her and touched her arm softly over her restarts, they felt like cool soft rope to him; but to her they cut a froze her to the core.  
  
"I wonder how Infidus would want me to look after you." Jevidah asked running his figure softly down her face, then neck the down her arm again.  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, but she was creaming inside for him not to touch her.  
  
Sirius sat down outside under the sun waiting for his ice cream, as wizards and witches rushed past them with shopping bag's. James was looking longingly over the pages of his Quidditch magazine.  
  
Sirius spotted Remus and waved at him to come over, he sat down beside them dumping his books on the empty chair.  
  
"I ordered for you." Sirius told him.  
  
"And if I hadn't turned up in time?" Remus asked smiling.  
  
"I would have ate it of course, can't let it goes to waste can you." Sirius answered smiling back.  
  
"Of course not." Remus agreed laughing, and then added. "Peter not here yet?"  
  
"Haven't seen him about." James said from behind his mag.  
  
Sirius leaded over to have a look at the mag.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Remus said looking over both of them.  
  
They both looked up at him wondering what he was talking about, and then they turned around and knew straight away. Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Bellatrix walked pass them smiling at Sirius with Regulus beside her grapping at Nissa not looking where he was going and bumping into people; Severus took her hand in his and brought it tightly up to his chest as they all walked pass.  
  
They turned round and watched them all walk into the book shop.  
  
"She...well... She looked kind of sexy in away." Sirius said.  
  
Then got up and followed them into the book shop, James and Remus quickly followed after him.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Sirius." Remus said as they walked into the shop.  
  
There she was looking at a book they couldn't see which, not that they cared. Her hair was much longer and was blue but so dark that it was almost black, making her white skin looks if possible even whiter; her black lipstick and eyeliner just interfered her look. Most wouldn't think that she would look beautiful which such dark hair and pale skin, but she did, and made her look older then what she was. (She was only just fourteen, but looked as though she could have been in her last year.)  
  
Half the guys and men in the shop were staring at her, Sirius had urge to walk over and claim her as his own; but was only stopped from doing so when Mr and Mrs Potter came over to them.  
  
"Nissa has changed quit a bit hasn't she?" Mrs Potter said looking over at her.  
  
"Maybe it's just those people she spends the summer with." Mr Potter suggested. "Because she is such a lovely young girl, well I should say young lady by the looks of her."  
  
"They shouldn't be looking at her like that." Sirius said irritated.  
  
"The way you're looking at her you mean?" Mr Potter asked him smiling.  
  
Sirius didn't answer him, he took a deep breathe and then walked over to her. He only touched her hand and she almost jumped out of her skin at his touch.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said taking his hand away quickly.  
  
Nissa shocked her head. "You don't have to be."  
  
"What's with the change? Got bored the other way?" Sirius asked smiling slightly at her, but now that he was closer and could see what she was wearing he was even more taken aback by her appears.  
  
She had black shoe's which tied up her legs and made her taller, a black and silver strappy top and minnie skirt, under her robe.  
  
"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Sirius suddenly found him demanded. "What, you want every guy wanting you or something?"  
  
"What?" Nissa asked confused by his sudden change in behaviour, though she should have been used to it by now.  
  
"What are you going for sexy dark witch look this term or something?" Sirius shot at her.  
  
"Dark?" Nissa asked, and then realised he'd also said sexy; she smiled at him which was not a good thing to do it just made him even arguer at her for dressing this way.  
  
"You look... I haven't even got the words." Sirius said.  
  
"You said sexy a minute ago." Nissa said offering him a suggestion.  
  
Sirius mouthed at her and then shot at. "Well I've changed my mind; you look as though you really belong with those Slytherin's now."  
  
Nissa stepped back as though he had hit her in the face. "Really do? You think that do you?"  
  
Severus came and took hold of her hand again, but she didn't jump at his touch; which really annoyed Sirius as he struggled to fight the urge to start throwing books at his head. 


	10. Confusing Emotions

Blurring and stirring the truth and lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't truth myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
(Taken from 'Going Under' by Evanescence off the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
Confusing Emotions  
  
Mr and Mrs Potter stood at the door to the train as their son and Sirius struggled into the compartment with their truck's, Mrs Potter stepped back and saw Nissa; she still had the same colour hair and make-up on just different colours. Mr Potter looked at his wife and then over to where she was looking, and also noticed there was a lot of young lads eyeing up as well.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" James asked them as they came back out.  
  
"Well no." Mr Potter said turning back to the two lads.  
  
"She's here, isn't she?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Sirius maybe you shouldn't go over to her, remember what happened last time." Mr Potter advised him.  
  
Sirius nodded as he stepped off the train with James to look for Remus and Peter, but then he saw Snape; every time he saw them together it made him want to beat him to death that it was him with her and she wasn't with him, why weren't she?  
  
"There's Remus, oh and he's with Peter." James told him pointing near to where Nissa was.  
  
They made their way over to their friends, while Sirius control the urge to attack Snape as they became ever nearer. Severus stood in front of Nissa, but she still saw him, them, walking over; she knew they weren't coming over to them to her.  
  
"Hi." Remus said walking past Rosier to James and Sirius. "Just got here, but found Peter."  
  
"We've already got a compartment." James told him. "Come on, we'll help you load them on the train."  
  
Severus lifted his truck and backed into Sirius and James almost knocking them over.  
  
"Watch where you're going Snivellus." Sirius shot at him.  
  
Severus glared at them, but didn't say anything, because he didn't need to because they all knew that he had one up on them anyway; Nissa was with him.  
  
Nissa started to walk with Bellatrix towards the train.  
  
"What do they brain wash you or something while we're away from the school?" Sirius shouted at her.  
  
Nissa stopped and turned round, she walked back over to him and looked at him straight in his eyes; but he wasn't looking at her normal eyes anymore.  
  
"No they don't." Nissa told him and then whispered. "But you need to sort yours out, or stop playing with mine."  
  
She turned and walked off leaving him completely puzzled.  
  
Sirius sat next to James looking very moody as he watched the countryside fly by.  
  
"You should have listened to dad." James told him. "He was only trying to help."  
  
Sirius turned round. "It isn't what I said to her, it's what she said to me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure, it doesn't matter." Sirius told them waving his hand dismissively.  
  
Severus sat by the window next to Nissa with Lestrange and Bellatrix opposite them, Severus kept moving every time she did she didn't seem to be able to get comfy; when finally she stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later, I'm going to go and say hi to Lily and the others." Nissa told them, they didn't seem pleased at this.  
  
"I guess, if you really want too." Severus said though really he wanted to tell her to stay with them.  
  
She opened the door and went left, she walked past and couple of compartments where she knew people in them, she smiled at them as she walked past making they grope at her appearance. She walked past James', Sirius', Remus and Peter's, Sirius just glared at her. She wanted to go in and hit him for being such an idiot but she walked on, but she caught what he said about her.  
  
"I'm surprised she isn't sticking with her Slytherin friends." Sirius said loudly.  
  
Nissa walked on, until she found Lily and quickly went in and sat down beside her and breathed deeply, s though she had just ran down the corridor to them.  
  
"Hi." Lily said pleasantly.  
  
"We aren't you with that lot, the Slytherin's." Ella asked.  
  
"Nice to see you as well Ella." Nissa said smiling. "Did you lot have a nice summer?"  
  
"Yeah it wasn't to bad, Bella moved house she lives just up the road from me now." Lily told her. "What about you?"  
  
"Well I've had better." Nissa admitted.  
  
"Really, I would say that you really went to town on your Slytherin look this year." Ella told her.  
  
"Ignore her she's just upset about Sirius." Natalie explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nissa asked a little confused.  
  
"Well one minute it looks as though you're going out with that Snape guy, and then the next Sirius." Natalie explained. "And now the two of you are fighting again, and your back with Snape."  
  
Nissa smiled. "Oh right, well Sirius wasn't really taken with my appearance or rather he was, I'm not really sure about his behaviour myself. He says that I'm confusing but he is as well. And by the way, I'm not going out with either of them; big reason neither of them have asked me out."  
  
They all laughed finally realising what was kind of going on.  
  
Lily walked passed James who smiled at her, which she only smiled slightly back at him wondering if he was up to something as she made her way to an empty carriage with her friends.  
  
"Is it me, or has it gotten really cold?" Nissa asked as she wrapped her robe tightly around.  
  
Sirius heard her, and then pulled James and Remus back, Peter stepped back as well he didn't have enough hands to get hold of them all.  
  
"She's cold again." Sirius told them.  
  
"What now your concerned about her again, I can't keep up with you mate at this rate." James said.  
  
"No, remember after Christmas when she came back, she wasn't well because she was cold or had a cold." Sirius explained. "Maybe that's why she looks like she does."  
  
"Then that also means then that you shouldn't have shouted at her." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius glared at him knowing that he was right, well only if he was right about this.  
  
Nissa waited until Sirius and Remus had decided where they were sitting not wanting to sit next to Sirius so that he would have another go at her, but he decided to let Remus sit next to her which she was very glad about. Nissa sat down next to Lily and Remus, Sirius switched places with him as if he had waited for this.  
  
"Switch will you?" Nissa asked Lily.  
  
"No, she's staying." Sirius told Lily pulling her back into her seat.  
  
"Let go of me." Nissa told him, but he didn't he was waiting for something but he could feel anything.  
  
The doors opened and the new first years walked in with Professor McGonagall leading the way, Sirius let go of her.  
  
All the way through the sorting Nissa seemed to move and unfastern her robes as if she was to warm, when it was finally over Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back to all, and welcome to our new arrival's." Dumbledore said beaming down at the student's. "There is a time for speaking, but this isn't it, eat."  
  
And with his last word the feast appeared filling all the house tables and the teachers.  
  
"Finally, I'm boiling." Nissa said pulling her robe off and putting it in- between her and Sirius.  
  
"Really, you look cold to me." Sirius said. "Considering your skin is so pale."  
  
"I can't help that." Nissa said as she reached for her drink.  
  
"Maybe it's because you've been those Slytherin's." Sirius said.  
  
"What? Didn't you say that before that you think they're brain washing me or something?" Nissa asked him. "Or maybe, its you, who keeps going on at me."  
  
"I don't!" Sirius told her.  
  
They all looked at him; Sirius filled his plate with food without saying anything.  
  
Sirius sat down beside Nissa for breakfast, he had thought about it all night he had thought about nothing else.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered to her.  
  
"What, I didn't hear that." Nissa teased him.  
  
Sirius glared at her playfully, then stood up and said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Natalie and Polly giggle thinking that he was dead sweet, Ella though glared at Nissa but she didn't see her of course because she was looking at the very charming Sirius. He sat back down smiling at her, which she smiled back at him.  
  
"Apology accepted." Nissa said.  
  
"You're not going to say it as well?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That lasted for about ten seconds." Remus said to James.  
  
"What do I have to be sorry for?" Nissa asked him. "My appearance, which you did say one minute you like and then the next you didn't. Or is it for the fact that I have a Slytherin as a friend?"  
  
Sirius didn't get a chance to answer her because just then Professor McGonagall came along and gave them their new time tables. Sirius looked over at Nissa's.  
  
"You've got a stupid time table like last year." Sirius said before he realised what he was saying.  
  
"It isn't stupid." Nissa told him.  
  
"Of course it is, look at it. How are you supposed to get to all those lessons?" Sirius said. "I bet that you didn't get to half of what you said you did last year."  
  
"Well that would be where you're wrong." Nissa told him.  
  
"Are they a couple?" Remus asked James quietly. "Because they do act like one, don't they?"  
  
(A/N: - Right I hoped you liked that, but over the weekend I won't be posting as many chapters because I need to finish writing my own book so that I can send it off to Publisher's. Which I tell you that Nissa and Infidus are characters out of my own book; I thought that they would go well in a Harry Potter story. Just thought you would want to know. Hopefully one day, I'll get my books published and I'll find out the real secrets about who Nissa and Infidus really are. Well I should get a couple of chapters up just not as many as I normally do, but keep checking you never know.) 


	11. The Plea

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Taken from 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence off the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
The Plea  
  
James was walking down the corridor to meet Jake, because he ahd just become the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor now that Michael had left; Sirius, Remus and Peter were with him because they only thought it was only going to take a couple of minutes what ever Jake wanted him for.  
  
"Hey Potter, James!" Jake shouted making his way through a group of second girls giggling and smiling at him.  
  
"Hi well done on captain." James said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll do a much better job then Michael ever did." Sirius told him.  
  
"Well his team did win the cup for the past four years." Remus remembered him.  
  
"He isn't the only person on the team." Sirius said.  
  
"Well that's what I want to talk to you about, the team." Jake interrupted them. "Well we have a position opening, I was wondering what you would think if I asked Nissa back on the team?"  
  
"That's great, she was great." James said brightly. "What about the rest of the team what have they said?"  
  
"Their not that bothered, as long as we win with her." Jake told him and then turned to Sirius. "Can you ask her?"  
  
"I thought you wanted her on the team?" James teased.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her yourself." Remus suggested.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, we get along... well I can ask her... well if she's talking to me that is." Sirius said.  
  
Jake looked at them all a little confused. "Wait a minute, your not going out with her?"  
  
"No, why who said that I was?" Sirius asked brightly. "That'll piss Snape off."  
  
James and Remus laughed at him.  
  
"Well the two of you kind of come across that way sometimes." Jake explained. "And anyway, I might say something stupid. Have you seen her, wow I'll just say that again WOW!"  
  
Sirius glowed slightly he knew what she looked like, but no one else was suppose to be looking at her like that.  
  
"What have we got after dinner?" Lily asked walking up the corridor towards them.  
  
James looks over at the sound of her voice, they were all there coming towards them.  
  
"Now's your chance mate, be nice." James told him and pushed him forward.  
  
Sirius stumbled forward and righted himself quietly as Nissa, Lily and their friends stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hi." Polly said and then giggled, with Ella smiling at him beside her.  
  
"Hi, er... can I ask you something?" Sirius asked Nissa.  
  
Nissa eyes him suspiciously as if wondering if he was up to something, she wasn't really in the mood for him to have another go at her.  
  
"Well, its about the Quiddicth team." Sirius told her, taking her silence as a good sign though he didn't know why.  
  
"Then why are you asking me?" Nissa said and then spotted Jake stood with James, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Well Jake and the team were wondering if..." Sirius started but Nissa wasn't listening and she was walking away from him, Sirius followed after her. "I was talking."  
  
"I know that, I heard you, you were stood right in front of me after all." Nissa told him.  
  
"They want you back." Sirius said quickly, and then stopped her; she turned round to face him. "I wh..."  
  
"So will you?" Jake interrupted.  
  
Nissa was still looking at Sirius, but he wasn't saying anything she slowly turned round to Jake. "I'm surprised that you would want me on the team."  
  
"What? Wow you gorgeous, I mean great, I mean you were a great player, flyer. I'm just going to shut up now." Jake said and then hung his red head going bright red.  
  
Nissa couldn't help but laugh with the rest of them. "Thanks, if you want me that much, then yes."  
  
"You're great, I mean that's great." Jake said smiling brightly to match his bright red face. "I'm going to go now, and hopefully I'll be able to speak properly next time."  
  
Jake quickly left, leaving Nissa with the four lads and her friends waiting for her. Nissa laughed to herself as she tried to get past Sirius but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"You know you need to stop moving then I can get past you." Nissa told him.  
  
"I don't want..." Sirius started.  
  
"Come on Nis!" Lily shouted over.  
  
"See ya later." Nissa told them managing to get past Sirius.  
  
"We've got double Potions." Natalie informed her.  
  
Nissa almost fell over at this news.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." Nissa said standing up straight and then walked as calmly as she could back over to them.  
  
"Have you noticed that she's been on edge all week in Potions?" Remus asked them, making them all stare at him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I pick up on things better then you lot sometimes." Remus told him.  
  
"Well I haven't really noticed, because I'm not sure really." Sirius admitted. "But I'll check it out today."  
  
They were all in Potions, everything seemed normal; well as normal as it got. Sirius thought that it wasn't normal for Nissa to be friends with Snape, which he has told her a couple of times and it hadn't really gotten him anywhere.  
  
"So what are we looking for?" James asked.  
  
"Everything about her is odd at the moment, a sexy kind of odd though." Sirius answered.  
  
"Why don't you tell her that and see what she says?" James suggested.  
  
"Miss Tiania, you haven't put enough effect into your potions lately." Jevidah told her standing very close to her.  
  
Nissa stood next to him with her hands on the rim of her hot caldron, he reached out to touch her and all the fire's ignited making everyone jump; giving Nissa the chance to move away from him.  
  
"No need to panic." Jevidah shouted over the class.  
  
"Does that count as odd?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think that one counts as odd for both of them." Remus told him.  
  
***  
"You do know that there is a pattern here." James told them as they walked down the tunnel into Hogsmende.  
  
It was their first time into Hogsmende of the term, well not with the school that wouldn't be until Halloween, and they didn't really want to wait. And they also wanted Remus to have a little fun before he would change the following night, because they themselves still hadn't figured out how to change.  
  
"There's a pattern?" Peter asked.  
  
"Of course there is idiot; every time she goes back to that place he does something to her." Sirius told him. "He...he beats and sometimes he even...well it looks as though...like torture."  
  
They all fell silent he had told them about the dream he had had after Christmas, they believed him; but the way she is you can never tell.  
  
"She shouldn't have gone, if she knew what was happening, what was going to happen." James said.  
  
"I go home, even though I know what's going to happen; no they don't beat but..." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"You come to us." James told him.  
  
"Right, where does she have to go?" Sirius asked. "Well there is Snape, but..."  
  
"Its better then what happens at her own house." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius looked moodier at the ground, he knew they were right but there was something else.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to say with you?" peter suggested.  
  
"That's stupid we... that isn't such a bad idea." Sirius said smiling at him friends.  
  
"Have you gone mad?" James asked him. "You don't stay there as it is, because you can't stand them."  
  
"So, at less she'll be fine and... I'll have some company." Sirius told him.  
  
"You're forgetting one important thing." Remus told him.  
  
"No I'm not." Sirius said.  
  
"The two of you don't well get along, well you can't help but put your foot in it." Remus explained.  
  
"I don't always. Well I try not to." Sirius said.  
  
*** They were all sat eating breakfast in the great hall, the morning post had just arrived a few people reading the Daily Prophet and other's reading letter's from home.  
  
"There's been another attack." Polly gasped. "People have died."  
  
They all looked up at this news, Polly put the paper down unable to read on, but James took it off of her to find out more.  
  
"It doesn't say who was killed, but there's a picture." James told them. "There saying that this mark or sign represents the dark group of wizards performing these arts, they call themselves 'Death Eaters.'"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that name." Ella said.  
  
"You're not suppose to; it's the whole point about having a name like that to drive fear into people." Nissa told her. "Does it say who their leader is?"  
  
"No, they haven't found that out yet, well they might have but it isn't in here." James answered.  
  
Remus had been a little distracted all the way through the conversation, he couldn't help it he was thinking about tonight, and he was kind of looking forward to it; hoping that he would run into Nissa and this time he didn't want to fight the monster in him, or did he? He still wasn't completely sure, only about one thing and that was he needed to know what she really was.  
  
Later that day, Nissa went for a walk which Remus left soon after her saying that he wanted to leave early; they let him of course without any questions asked. He made his way down the corridor quickly looking for her, which normally she came to him; but she wasn't tonight.  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked aloud.  
  
"Why not what?" Nissa asked as she walked out of the bath behind him.  
  
Remus spun around surprised to see her there, this was it; then the second thoughts started. Did he really like her, or was it what she did to him on the full moon just before he changed? Now that he was here in front of her he didn't know anymore.  
  
Nissa was still looking at him waiting for an answer, Remus took a deep breathe then stepped forward.  
  
"Nissa I..." Remus started but was cut short because he heard someone running towards them.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted as he rounded the corner, he slowed down when he saw his friend and also Nissa stood there. "I'm glad that I caught you before you left, for your mother."  
  
"Oh right yeah, did I forget something?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Yeah this stupid." Sirius said smiling handing him a package, Remus smiled slightly as he took it off him and quickly put it in his pocket. "I'll see you in a couple of days then."  
  
"Yeah see ya." Remus said, as Sirius smiled at him and then at Nissa who aloud herself to be led away by him.  
  
Remus was a little annoyed and grateful for his friends interruption, but there was nothing he could do about it now so he carried on to his other life.  
  
Sirius stop's Nissa so that he can talk to her, she slowly turn's round to hear what he has to say.  
  
"Right don't say anything until I've finished." Sirius told her firmly. "Its hard to say, and well you're a little hard to understand."  
  
"So are you." Nissa said.  
  
"I said don't say anything." Sirius told her, and then added a little softer. "I am, why?  
  
"Well one minute you're acting all nice to me and everything, and then the next you're having a go." Nissa told him. "Its confusing the hell out of me, I already have a lot to deal with I don't need..."  
  
"Me." Sirius finished for her disappointedly.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and shock her head, he smiled back at her and then reached out wanting to touch her face; she tilted her head and moved to meet his touch. Sirius smiled to himself finally he had gotten somewhere, he stepped forward but she took hold of his hand in her and held it over his chest.  
  
"I can't, you can't...help me." Nissa told him not looking him in the face, and then she let go of him and turned to leave.  
  
"Why won't you let me in?" Sirius asked her not wanting her to leave without fighting for her first. "I won't hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
"I might hurt you, and I would ask or want you to protect me." Nissa told him not turning around but she had also stopped.  
  
Sirius quickly stepped around her and then slowly touched her face which she let him do; as she closed her eyes socking up the feeling before she would have to walk away and give it up forever.  
  
"Please stay here with me." Sirius pleaded. "When I look at you now, I feel if I let you leave that I'll lose you again and the cold darkness will swallow you whole."  
  
Nissa opened her eyes as he finished and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Can you save me?" She asked him.  
  
Sirius finally stepped forward and took her in his safe warm arms, she tightly wrapped her own arm around him as if she didn't she would fall into cold darkness that had haunted her for so long.  
  
"Save me from the dark." Nissa whispered. "Save me from the nothing I'm becoming."  
  
Sirius hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead, his lips didn't touch ice cold skin instead it was warm and sweat. 


	12. Warming up to One Another

Warming up to One Another  
  
Sirius sat on the sofa with James and Peter, with Nissa, Lily and Natalie at the other end doing there home still. It was gone midnight, and they were all still trying to get through everything.  
  
"I've still got loads to do, it's as though it's never ending." James said flipping through the rolls of parchment. "Though Nissa's does look worst then ours, even though she is getting through it a little faster."  
  
Just then Nissa sat up and yawed trying to keep her eyes open, she lead back for a moment but she found something soft and her eyes started to close as her head rested on the sort something.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself as he carefully moved his arm around her back and moved her closer into his chest.  
  
"It must be getting late if Nissa fell asleep before us." Lily said looking over at her. "Maybe we should go to bed."  
  
"You want to wake her?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"She can't sleep here can she, and you can't take her to our room either." Lily told him firmly.  
  
"I guess so." Sirius said though he still didn't want to wake her. "Nis..." She didn't wake. "Nis..."  
  
She didn't wake but instead she brought her feet up and curled up in a ball an wrapped her arm's around his waist and nestled her head under his shoulder; everyone was quit taken back no one though more then Sirius.  
  
"That's so cute." Natalie said smiling at the two of them.  
  
"She's asleep she doesn't know what she's doing." Lily told her. "Wake her up Sirius, unless you're enjoying yourself to much."  
  
"Nis...Nissa." Sirius said glaring at Lily for making him wake her up, but she didn't seem to want to wake which he wasn't bored about spending the night down here with her. He soaked her arm, which maybe he shouldn't have; because just then she sat bolt up right and then jumped of the sofa.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.  
  
Nissa looked around a little embarrassed by her own behaviour. "I'm fine; I think I just need to get some sleep."  
  
"You were getting some until Lily made me wake you up." Sirius told her.  
  
"Oh, sorry did I fall asleep on you?" Nissa asked.  
  
"It was so cute you..." Natalie started.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Sirius told her quickly.  
  
***  
"You look as though you didn't sleep at all last night." Lily told Nissa as she reached for some toast.  
  
Nissa yawed again answering her question.  
  
"There was another attack last night." James told them as he read the paper.  
  
"Is that orange?" Nissa asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius answered and then switched his goblet with hers.  
  
"Was anyone killed this time?" Remus asked as he watched the two of them.  
  
"They're so cute." Natalie said, and she and Polly started to giggle.  
  
"What's cute?" Nissa asked.  
  
"No, no one was killed though two Auror were injured." James answered Remus, and then looked up from the news paper because no one was really listening to him anymore. "What did I miss?"  
  
Remus nodded towards Sirius and smiled, which James smiled as well realising what he meant.  
  
"What?" Peter asked not understanding.  
  
Nissa finished her drink and then got up after Lily and the other's to go too class, James and Sirius slowly got up as well realising that they had to go as well.  
  
"I'm glad that the two of you have really made up." James told Sirius. "I just hope that it last's a bit longer then last time."  
  
"So do I." Remus agreed, he wasn't so sure now that the full moon had past for another month about his feelings; he only really felt anything strongly for her when he was going to change, maybe that was just it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Natalie asked excitedly. "We should have guessed though from last night."  
  
"What do you mean last night?" Ella asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nissa said.  
  
"Your not really going out with him are you?" Lily asked her.  
  
"What if we are?" Sirius asked from behind them before Nissa had a chance to answer.  
  
"She wouldn't go out with you even if you gave her the most powerful love potion in the world." Severus told him. "She has more sense then all of these stupid mud-bloods who throw themselves at you hoping that you'll notice them."  
  
"I think you talking about yourself there Snivellus." James said smirking.  
  
"Well maybe not the last part." Sirius added. "Unless you count the fact that everyone wants to throw a hot soapy bucket of water over that greasy head of yours."  
  
The Gryffindor's and those who had stopped to listen were all laughing but Severus and his friends weren't, Nissa was trying her hardest not too and he pulled out his wand which at that James and Sirius followed suit.  
  
Nissa walked over to Severus pushing him slowly backward into the close and lowering his wand.  
  
"I'm not going out with anyone, as you know." Nissa told him. "And even if I was to go out with Sirius, it doesn't make me stupid and it doesn't mean that we aren't friends anymore. And another thing, don't call people mud-bloods no one desires to be called that."  
  
"Some of them do. And I thought you were going out with Severus." Lestrange said as he took his seat.  
  
Nissa looked at Severus waiting for his reply but it never came instead Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around and smiled at Snape as he steered Nissa off and over to Lily.  
  
"I know you only do that to piss him off." Nissa said looking up at him still in his arms.  
  
"There is that." Sirius admitted. "But also I don't like to miss an opportunity to warm us both up, which you need a lot more then I do. I'm always here."  
  
Nissa smiled at him colour coming back to her face for the first time in months it seemed.  
  
"Are you going out?" James asked him as he sat down next to him.  
  
"No, we've just... well kind of come to... an understanding of a sort." Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"Wow, she must be good if she can understand you." James teased him.  
  
Later that night James and Nissa went down to the Quidditch stadium for the first practice of the season, Nissa hadn't been alone with all the team since that night she had broken Michael's nose.  
  
"Nice to have you back." Majesta said brightly.  
  
"Yeah it's great, I hope that you still have some of that strength left." Olin said smiling. "We could do with some of that against Slytherin.  
  
"Always ready." Nissa said relaxing.  
  
"Practice went great." James told his friends who had come down to meet him. "Nissa was great as normal."  
  
"Wow" Jake said. "It was like she's been flying all this time."  
  
"So did you enjoy your first night back?" Sirius asked wrapping his cloak around her.  
  
"Yeah it was great being back in the air again." Nissa answered pulling it tightly around herself.  
  
"I think that Jake got hit in the head a few to many times tonight." Majesta told them. "He was a little distracted, poor guy."  
  
"It wasn't as though I went for dark sexy witch tonight." Nissa said smiling at Sirius, but this was too much for Jake who trip over Peter and they both fell to the ground. "Maybe I just shouldn't say anything."  
  
"Well I don't mind, you can carry on if you like." Sirius told her.  
  
"I'm fine." Jake said straightening himself out and helping Peter as well. "Sorry."  
  
***  
Lily sat in the classroom with all her work covering the table, as was everyone else's; they had managed to get a classroom so that they could do all their work. Bella was sat at the next table to Nissa, every time she couldn't do her work she would start talking to her warning her of Sirius.  
  
"He's not bad of a kisser and all, well he's very good." Bella told her. "But not boy friend material if you know what I mean, maybe when he's older."  
  
Natalie, Polly and Faith always giggled when they started to talk about Sirius or any guy come to that which they liked, though Ella on the other hand was still jealous of Nissa.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like him, he's so full of himself, yeah he's handsome and all but so what so are so many other guy's here as well." Lily told them. "He's moody, bad tempered and unpredictable."  
  
"I can handle the bad temper, and being unpredictable can have its good points." Nissa told her.  
  
"Maybe you should just stick to your Slytherin friend." Ella told her. "Well I don't think he'll be too happy considering that you helped to beat his team yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you say, I would have asked him off for you if you would have said something." Nissa told her smiling and teasing her.  
  
"Because you're going out with him, it's always been you." Ella told her.  
  
Nissa didn't deny this; she just carried on with her work.  
  
"Are you then, going out with him?" Ella asked her, making everyone look up now waiting for the answer.  
  
"He hasn't asked." Nissa answered.  
  
"You should have gotten him too, that means that he's free to see other girls." Bella told her. "Unless that's what the two of you want."  
  
"I don't." Nissa said.  
  
"Of course you don't." Lily said. "But he does, Severus was right; that most of the girls do fancy him. He could have his pick of any girl; he doesn't want to be tied down to just one."  
  
"Thanks for this, its really cleared things up for me." Nissa said not meaning to sound so sarcastic.  
  
They all piled into The Three Broomstick's, from the howling winds outside. Lily and Nissa went to the bar to get the drinks, as did James and Sirius.  
  
"I'll get them for you." James told Lily.  
  
"It's alright; we can buy our own drinks thanks." Lily told him pleasantly.  
  
"I know that, but I still want too." James told her, and then said to the barmen. "And whatever these two ladies have ordered as well."  
  
Nissa smiled at Sirius and James as she carried their drinks off to their table, Lily smiled at James making him follow her over to the table. The four of them squeezed around the table, getting more chairs; Sirius sat on the back with Nissa held tightly in his arms.  
  
"Ya know you're a lot warmer nowadays, your hair should had at lest started to change colour." Sirius told her.  
  
"Tell me about it." Nissa agreed folded her arms over his.  
  
"If you want to get warm you should try the Fire Whisky." James suggested. "My dad always says it warms him up after a cold day."  
  
"Don't be so stupid, you don't get warm drinking that sort of stuff you get drunk." Lily told him. "Your only fifteen, you're old enough."  
  
"Of course Lil's your right." James said wicking at Sirius who smiled.  
  
Nissa hit him playfully in the chest. "Don't even think it." 


	13. The Portket and The Nightbus

Going under  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
('Going Under' by Evanescence off the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
The Portkey and the Nightbus  
  
It was the week before Christmas, everyone was deciding weather or not they were going to stay; but of course James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all staying as normal.  
  
They were in potions not really getting on with their work because it was coming up to Christmas and they couldn't really keep their minds off the fact that in just a week they would have no more lesson's for two full weeks.  
  
"I'm going home for Christmas." Lily told them. "Though I don't think my sister is going too pleased about it, oh well it's my home as well."  
  
"Not to keen on the magical world then." Nissa said. "You can't expect everyone to accept us, no matter how much the world grows."  
  
"This is a Potion's lesson Miss Tiania, not a chance for you to gossip with your friends." Jevidah told her. "Detention."  
  
"What?" Nissa asked sounding a little alarmed.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, there not that bad." Sirius reassured her as they were walking up from the dungeons.  
  
"Your not bored by them, because you two have them almost every over day." Lily told him.  
  
"Wait a minute how did I get dragged into this?" James asked her.  
  
"I'm not bored about the detention in that way..." Nissa told them.  
  
"I've got an idea, that'll make it a lot easier on you." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah this is great, you won't have to be alone." James told her also smiling.  
  
"What you two are going to get detention as well?" Lily asked him.  
  
"No, we're not even going to get into trouble." James reassured her still smiling.  
  
***  
Professor McGonagall brought the sheet around for those who were staying, Nissa signed the sheet.  
  
"Great, you're staying with us." Sirius told her smiling as he over heard her telling her friends. "We'll have a great time."  
  
"Can't wait." Nissa said smiling.  
  
In their last Potion's lesson of the year, Jevidah told Nissa that she would be doing her detention tomorrow morning cleaning the whole classroom without using magic.  
  
So the following morning, Saturday morning after everyone had gone home for Christmas and they had their breakfast; Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked down to the dungeons with Nissa. James gave her his mirror while Sirius explained how it worked.  
  
She still didn't want to be left alone with him, but felt a little better knowing that they weren't far away. They left her at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons, and from there she went on alone while they went back to Gryffindor tower or a classroom so they could get in some time of their own as well.  
  
Nissa knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Jevidah said clearly.  
  
She pushed open the door and walked in, he smiled at her in an odd sort of way that made her skin cruel.  
  
"I've left you what you would need on that table." Jevidah told her. "I have a little business to take care of, but I'll be back shortly so don't go anywhere."  
  
Jevidah smiled at her again seeing the look of relief on her face as he watched her as he left the room. Nissa was extremely relived, she got started not wanting to stay any longer then she had to and also got the mirror out.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa said.  
  
"Hey there." Sirius said smiling at her through the mirror.  
  
"He's gone, but he said that he'll be back in a bit." Nissa told them, they talked to her for a while as she cleaned the classroom.  
  
About twenty minutes later Jevidah finally returned carry something hided in a robe, which he placed on a table. They saw him enter but he never saw the mirror she had hided under her own robes.  
  
"Miss Tiania, haven't you been hard at work." Jevidah told her as he made his way over to her. She backed into the desk as he came even closer. "Do you remember, that I told Infidus that I would look after you?"  
  
Nissa didn't answer him she just stood, he blocked her way with his hands on either side of the desk; he smiled at her as he pressed up against her.  
  
"I'm quit hard myself." Jevidah told her.  
  
At hearing this Sirius was on his feet, closely followed by James, Remus and even Peter, they ran out of the library; Sirius still had the mirror in his hand. They ran as fast as they could down the corridor, but was shortly stopped by none other than Professor McGonagall.  
  
"And where do you think your going in such a hurry?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to go." Remus told her, as carried on running.  
  
"You have all lost five points for running." McGonagall shouted after them, but they didn't care.  
  
They finally made it to the dungeon, without running into anymore teachers; they charged through the classroom door. But there was only Jevidah there, trying not to look so studded by them charging into his classroom.  
  
"Can I help the three of you?" Jevidah asked.  
  
"Where is she, where's Nissa?" Sirius demanded near enough shouting at him.  
  
"She left." Jevidah answered calmly.  
  
"Then why is her robe still here?" James asked as he walked over to collect it along with the mirror she had left behind.  
  
"She must have forgotten it." Jevidah answered.  
  
"We better go find her then." James said pulling at Sirius' robes but he didn't want to leave, it took both Remus and James to pull him out of the class and up the corridor.  
  
"Why the hell did we leave?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"She isn't there, and you know it as well." James told him.  
  
"We'll go look for her, she couldn't have gotten far." Remus said, reluctantly Sirius agreed.  
  
It was dinner and they still hadn't found her, and no one else had seen her either since breakfast when she left with them for her detention; and now Jevidah had also disappeared.  
  
"She has to be here somewhere; you can't just apperate or disapperate out of the grounds." Remus told them. "And anyway she can't do that, she isn't old enough."  
  
"Then where is she, what if he had taken her?" Sirius asked. "Could he have gotten her out?"  
  
"The only way out of here using magic, is either by a Portkey or Floo Powder." James told them.  
  
"Right let's say that's how he got her." Sirius said. "We have to go get her back. Who's with me?"  
  
"Of course we are mate." James told him, Remus nodded, Peter looked at them all nervously and then nodded slowly himself.  
  
Now that they had decided what they were going to do, they left the hall and went back up to the tower, to get James' cloak and Sirius' mirror's just encase they needed them; then they came back down to their secret passage into Hogsmende.  
  
When they reached the village Sirius signalled for the Nightbus, it arrived in a matter of moments and then they were on their way to the manner.  
  
Nissa was sat up against the cold hard basement floor under the manner, she was burses, cut and bleeding with her clothes torn in parts. She sat there with her eyes closed, in the dark waiting for him to return wondering what he would do to her next; and wondering if he was going to finally let Jevidah down.  
  
She heard the door open, and looked up she could just make out the out line it was Infidus and he was carrying something. The only light in the room came from the door he had just come from and the new toy he was carrying, which looked like a whip made of ice. He smiled at her as he magical made he stand, and then he stroke her, making her scream out in pain, he did this again and again each time making her scream even louder then the last.  
  
The Nightbus pulled up outside of the manner, they near enough ran off the bus. They walked slowly up the path, and then they heard a piecing scream that sent shelved through your very soul. Sirius ran at the door, trying to kick it in, but couldn't Remus moved him aside and kicked it in in one.  
  
They all walked in, Sirius had been here before well in his dreams almost a year ago this week. Just then Jevidah came out of the living to find out what all the noise was and this time he couldn't hid his surprise at seeing four students's stood in front of him. But he never got the chance to say anything, because Sirius took up the first object that came in reach and swung as hard as he could over his head; he stood there was a moment before he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
They all looked at him, but then there was another scream and closely followed by another one, but the second was different. They ran as fast as they could to where they heard the screams come from; they stopped at the open door to the basement.  
  
"You don't have to follow me." Sirius told them pulling out his wand.  
  
James and Remus pulled out their own wands answer to his question; Peter was stood right at the back of them but reluctantly pulled out his own wand though nothing was coming to mind what he could do with it.  
  
Sirius went first he hadn't stepped down the first step when someone came flying through the air and hit the wall at the bottom of the stair with a heavy thud; James grabbed hold of his shoulder as he looked over as did Remus on the other side, Peter still keeping out of the way.  
  
He started to move it was Infidus, he slowly got to his feet and short a ball of ice across the room, they heard it hit the wall blowing a hole in it. They slowly walked down a little farer, as Infidus carried on throwing as many balls of ice he could, they could see now. Nissa dodged them all somehow.  
  
"Stupid brat!" Infidus shouted at her, Nissa smiled at him making him stumble backwards.  
  
She suddenly grabbed hold of the whip he had dropped on the floor, she swung it around her head, she twisted her wrist and the ropes flew out and wrapped themselves around Infidus' body then she throw the end she had hold of up in the ceiling; where he hung there swing back and fore trying the struggle free.  
  
Sirius stepped out of the shadow of the bottom stairs, and she saw them all for the first time.  
  
"I guess you didn't need us." Sirius said slowly still trying to take in what he had seen.  
  
Nissa smiled weakly at him and then fell to the floor. "I think I just need to sit for a little while."  
  
Sirius went to her while James and Remus stayed at the bottom, while Peter was still at the top of the stairs. Sirius helped her to her feet, she was ice cold again.  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said as they walked over to the stairs.  
  
"What for?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"You came, you didn't have too, but you still came." Nissa said.  
  
"Of course we came." Sirius told her. "Come on, we better be getting back to school."  
  
"So are we leaving him up there?" Remus asked looking up at Infidus.  
  
Nissa didn't even look back at him. "Yeah, he can get himself down."  
  
"We wouldn't have let him down anyway." James said as he followed them up the stairs, and into the light of the hall.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking but how did you know I was here? And how did you get here?" Nissa asked them as they walked down the hall; they all stopped over the unconscious Jevidah.  
  
"We heard what that bastard said, and then when we got to his class you were gone." Sirius explained. "We knew you couldn't have just walked out because we would have seen you."  
  
"And you wouldn't have left your robe or the mirror either." Remus said.  
  
"We came up with only two options of who he could have gotten you out." James went on.  
  
"Portkey." Nissa told them.  
  
"I knew it." James said.  
  
"I still can't get over Jevidah." Sirius said. "I know he's a Slytherin and all, but..."  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" Remus asked.  
  
"Leave him as well." Nissa said. "He won't say anything, because he would have too much explaining on his own part to do. And Infidus will see that he doesn't say anything as well."  
  
"Come on then." Sirius said, he lead her outside with his arm around her supporting her as she walked because she was still weak, and he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"You forgot something." James told her, and then handed her her wand.  
  
She smiled at him and took. "Thank you."  
  
Remus signalled for the Nightbus this time, the conductor seemed a little annoyed and surprised to see them again, and with a girl as well. They didn't answer any of his questions as they made their way back to Hogsmende, they arrived under the starry night and went up to the tree and made their way back up to the school.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Sirius asked her at the bottom of the girl's stairs. "You could stay with us, Matt isn't here."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need anything."  
  
"You better had." Sirius told her.  
  
"Why the hell didn't we listen to her?" Sirius demanded as he pulled back his sheets. "She didn't want to go to the detention."  
  
"Maybe she didn't know what was going to happen." James offered.  
  
"She knew about Jevidah though." Remus said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I told you, she had been dead jumping around him since we came back." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius punched the post of his bed; he didn't care how much it hurt because he was hurting more inside for not noticing himself.  
  
"It's not your fault; we didn't know what was going to happen." Remus told him. "You can't beat yourself up about it, she's safe now."  
  
"But what if...if that bastard..." Sirius couldn't bring himself to say the words.  
  
"You saw her tonight, he wouldn't have gotten near." James reassured him, even though he was completely sure himself; but for now he wanted to believe it as much as he knew Sirius did.  
  
None of them slept that night, Sirius wanted Nissa to call him but she never did, and he couldn't contact her.  
  
"Why aren't you listening to me?" Sirius shouted out.  
  
"Because you didn't say anything." James answered in the next bed, he turned over. "Are you alright?"  
  
"She won't answer me." Sirius said irritated.  
  
(So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under) 


	14. The Black House

The Black House  
  
Sirius made sure that Nissa was with them all the time, not wanting to her out of sight for a moment. Jevidah didn't return to the castle until Christmas Eve, the teachers didn't seem bored as though he had told them he was leaving. Of course they weren't bored either way if he came back or not, the only thing which didn't worry them was; was Jevidah going to say anything about that day?  
  
"What if he does say something?" James asked.  
  
"He won't." Nissa told him again.  
  
"Because what he did to you?" Sirius asked; it was the first time he had brought that part of the subject up with her.  
  
Nissa didn't look up at him, as if confirming his worst fears, he tighten his arms around her; none of them could look at her.  
  
"Yes and no." Nissa said finally. "I think there's more going on, he has a lot more to lose then just his job."  
  
"Yes his life." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, don't talk like that." Nissa told him. "You don't gain anything by killing someone, infact you lose a part of yourself."  
  
"Did she tell us that he did...you know?" Sirius asked as they got ready for bed.  
  
"I think so, I'm not to sure." James said.  
  
"She did say that she doesn't want you or any of us to do anything." Remus told them.  
  
"How can she expect us to just sit here and do nothing?" Sirius said. "I told her that I would save her from all this, she knew I couldn't she told me so. But I just couldn't..."  
  
Sirius sat down on his bed defeated, James and Remus looked over at him; they didn't know what to do or what too say, what could they to make it better, nothing.  
  
Next morning they woke early as normal, but it wasn't the same they didn't have the same excitement as they used to have as they saw all their presents. They opened them waiting for Nissa to walk in as she had done in their first year, but she didn't. But she had left them all presents.  
  
James opened his first, it was a framed picture of him; he didn't think much of it to start with until he changed into a stag.  
  
Sirius opened his; his picture was in a silver frame. After seeing James' he knew what it was, and waited for his to change; he change into a large bear like dog.  
  
Remus opened a small box, and blushed when he saw what was inside and read the note that went with it.  
  
"What did she give you?" James asked him.  
  
"Oh, it's just... it doesn't matter." Remus said trying not to sound offensive.  
  
Peter opened his last, he wasn't pleased what his picture changed into; a small rat, which she had called him in their second year.  
  
They got dressed after opening all their presents, Sirius was rooting through his pile of paper as though he had lost something; which he thought he had. There had been nothing from his uncle Alphard. They walked down the stairs and saw Nissa sat on the sofa waiting for the four of them.  
  
"Great presents." James told her smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Remus said.  
  
"I'm glad that you like them." Nissa said smiling back at them. "So did you change into anything interesting?"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well they show what you can change into, but you have to look in it yourself to see it." Nissa explained. "Even if you aren't learning how to change yourself."  
  
They had Christmas dinner and then went outside into the snow covered grounds, and had a snow ball fight. Which they were all easy target's for Nissa because none of them wanted to get her, Sirius especially but after awhile he gave up trying to hit her and took up chasing her.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Nissa asked him as they made their way back up to the castle to dry off before tea.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her surprised at the question, Nissa just looked at him. "My uncle he didn't send anything, he normally sends me something even if it's just a letter saying hi and asking if I'm alright, but never nothing before."  
  
"The weather was bad last night; maybe the owl couldn't get through." Nissa suggested.  
  
"No, it would get through no matter what." Sirius told her.  
  
"Then what, he wouldn't have forgotten you. It come just wait." Nissa told him reassuringly, but he didn't want to know.  
  
Christmas was over and Sirius still hadn't received a letter from his uncle, no matter what Nissa said to him he wouldn't listen, he never told his friends about his uncle not writing he didn't want to look stupid in front of them.  
  
Everyone would be back at the school, no one would ever know what happened that Saturday; and everyone would just think that Sirius and Nissa had fallen out with one another by the way he was acting towards. Though he didn't mean to and she knew it, that's why she didn't give up on him like he didn't give up on her.  
  
"You should have come to stay with me." Severus told her Monday morning in Potion's. "It would have been a lot better then staying with those four dung beetles who think they're all that."  
  
"Severus. It was fine, and they're not dung beetles." Nissa told him.  
  
"You can't tell me that you like them?" Severus asked a little louder then he had meant to.  
  
Everyone was listening now; Professor Jevidah had only spent five minutes in the classroom all lesson with them not that anyone cared.  
  
"And if I do?" Nissa asked not answering his question.  
  
"Then you've become one of those stupid wannerbes." Severus told her.  
  
"You know you're quit sweat, normally I would say that I wouldn't tell anyone but considering their listening to what we're saying there's no point really." Nissa said smiling at him.  
  
Severus didn't say anything as she continued to smile at him.  
  
"I don't get it." Sirius said.  
  
"I think he's jealous." Lily whispered.  
  
The four of them burst out laughing, even though both Nissa and Lily frown at them for doing so.  
  
Next morning the post arrived as normal, but not so; all the Black's received a letter. Sirius opened his letter he never liked getting letter's from his mother.  
  
Sirius,  
Over Christmas Uncle Alphard died, the funnel will be held in two days. Dumbledore has already agreed that you can come home.  
  
Sirius didn't read anymore, the hearts were so heartless he screwed up the letter in his hand and looked over at the Slytherin table to his brother and cousin's; none of them seemed as bored as he was.  
  
"Bad news Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"I've got to go home." Sirius answered, they all looked at him they hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"What do you mean go home?" James asked him.  
  
"You can't." Remus said.  
  
"Dumbledore has already said that its alright." Sirius told them.  
  
"What's happened, why do you have to go home?" Nissa asked him.  
  
He just looked at her and then turned back to James, he stood up to leave. They quickly followed him, Nissa wanted to follow as well but Lily stopped her.  
  
Nissa somehow managed to get away from Lily and find Sirius on his own, it had taken her all day but she had finally done it. She reached out and touched his shoulder but he moved away from her.  
  
"I want to be on my own." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa didn't leave, but sat in the corner getting a book off the shelf. Sirius didn't ask her to leave he just stood there looking out of the window. He stood there and she sat there for about fifteen minutes before he said anything.  
  
"He died!" Sirius shouted suddenly making Nissa jump. "The only person in my family... and he left me."  
  
Nissa put the book down and got up, she stood next to him not touching him; just being there for him.  
  
"I'm here if you need to talk." Nissa told him as she stepped back knowing that he needed time to himself.  
  
"You won't be there." Sirius said. "It isn't like you can come with me."  
  
"I will though, but no not in that way." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius turned round. "Come with me, you know my family, well kind of. But that doesn't matter, they let you go, it's a funnel."  
  
Nissa looked at him, she wasn't sure what to think or what to say to him, but she did what to be there for him; she nodded. "I'll ask McGonagall."  
  
He didn't smiled or do anything to this he just turned back round and continued to stare out of the window; she left him there and went to find McGonagall.  
  
When Sirius finally came back to Gryffindor tower, he sat next to James and pretended that there was nothing wrong. He told them that he was leaving in the morning, early.  
  
He didn't pack his truck he didn't see the point, and he didn't even think about taking his work. He went down to the common room without waking any of them up, Nissa was already down there waiting for him with her school bag with clothes in it.  
  
He looked at her surprised to even see her there; she smiled at him as he walked over.  
  
"Do you still want me to come with you?" Nissa asked him.  
  
Sirius looked at her and nodded slightly, they walked out together and down to the entrance hall were his brother and cousins were already waiting.  
  
"She's coming great." Regulus said brightly.  
  
"It'll be alright to have a bit of company, funnels are so boring." Bellatrix said.  
  
Sirius reached for his wand but Nissa stopped him and held his hand which he tried to take out of hers but she wouldn't let him. Dumbledore walked down with them all to the gates and waited until the Nightbus arrived.  
  
"There are no words which I can say to any of you, so I won't say any only that I am thinking of you all and you are not alone." Dumbledore told them then turned and walked back up to the castle.  
  
They arrived outside of the house in London, Sirius stood there while the others went in, Nissa waited with him until he was ready to go inside. The front door opened and his mother came out.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, get in here." She shouted at him. "Oh, you've brought Nissa. Lovely why don't you come in, we'll find room for you."  
  
Nissa didn't go in she stood by Sirius; he looked up at his mother and then slowly walked up the step's with Nissa slightly behind him. His mother pushed him in the house and grabbed hold of Nissa and took her downstairs into the kitchen to show her to the rest of the family.  
  
"Why did you say that she was coming?" Mrs Black asked Bellatrix.  
  
"I didn't know until she was stood there in the entrance hall." Bellatrix told her.  
  
"Why don't you show her to her room, and then come back down for something to eat." Mrs Black told her.  
  
Bellatrix lead Nissa upstairs, Sirius had disappeared. So Nissa was to spend the day with his family until he showed himself. But she didn't see him until the morning when they left for the funnel, he wouldn't talk to any of them; Nissa stood with him the whole time.  
  
"What was the point; he wasn't even a real Black." Bellatrix said as she walked back into the house.  
  
Sirius lost it, everything he had been holding in just exploded.  
  
"You don't like him because he was a decent guy, he was worth more then the lot of ya." Sirius shouted at her. "Who cares that he wasn't like the rest of ya, personally I'm glad that he wasn't and that I'm not either. Who the hell would want to belong to a lot of stuck up...stuck up bastards, who think their better then everyone else; like they should be royalty or something."  
  
Sirius stormed off before anyone could say anything, Nissa looked at them all; Bellatrix stopped Nissa from going up after him but she pulled her arm away and went after him.  
  
"Sirius wait." Nissa said.  
  
"What so you can feel sorry for me?" Sirius shot at her.  
  
"No, why would I feel sorry for you?" Nissa asked. "I don't feel sorry for myself, and wouldn't want you too either, so why would I feel sorry for you; because I know knowing myself that you wouldn't want that."  
  
"Don't, don't do that." Sirius said. "Just leave me be."  
  
"Is that what you really want because I will?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Yes." Sirius shot at her.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly at him. "I'll be down stairs if you want to talk." Then she turned and left.  
  
Sirius stormed in his bedroom and slammed his door shut, furies that she understood him to much; he stomped around his bedroom for a while. Until finally he couldn't even walk anymore, he went across to his bathroom to have a shower; to try and wash everything away.  
  
Sirius walked back into his bedroom just as Regulus came up and slammed the door in his face. He went into his own bedroom and left his door open and watched Nissa come up the stair's, and walk over to the bathroom.  
  
He knocked on the door, she opened it slightly he pushed on it to open a little more. Which she opened it completely making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"Yes?" Nissa asked; he just smiled at her.  
  
She stepped over him but he quickly and clumsily got to his feet, he grabbed hold of her arm not wanting her to leave; but she pulled away for him and started to back up against the wall. She hit something hard and tried to find the door knob remembering that there should be a door there, she moved along and found it; she quickly found it and fall into the room.  
  
"Lock!" Nissa ordered, and then turned around Sirius was stood there with only a towel around him dipping wet; he almost dropped the towel when he saw her stood there. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I'm sorry." Nissa mumbled as she quickly turned back round.  
  
Sirius was still shocked at her bursting into his room, he smiled to himself he had never seen her embarrassed before she had gone so red. He tied the towel around his waist and walked slowly over to her.  
  
"So who were you hiding from?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa still didn't turn around; he was stood so close to her that if she had turned round she would kiss him.  
  
"Your brother." Nissa answered him. "I should go, I should leave, why aren't I leaving."  
  
"Well for one, I think you locked the door when you came in, and another; my brother might be still out there." Sirius said quit pleasantly, he stepped back as she turned slowly around.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise this was your room, and that were you, you are." Nissa said.  
  
"Wet from the shower and naked part the towel." Sirius said smiling at her.  
  
Nissa couldn't stand being so close to him, she side stepped around him farer into his bedroom; he turned round and watched her.  
  
"You can stay." Sirius said suddenly, making Nissa stop and face him.  
  
"What?" Nissa said. "No, I shouldn't."  
  
"Why not? You said that you would stay with me, and that you were here if I needed you." Sirius told her. "I need you."  
  
Nissa looked at him. "Your not really dressed for talking, and I'm not going to dry you off."  
  
Sirius laughed at her. "Well I'm not dressed that's the whole point, see just a towel."  
  
Nissa shock her head and started to walk back to the door, but he stepped in her and again when she tried to past him.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Sirius asked her smiling.  
  
"I'll come back when your dressed if you still want to talk." Nissa told him, looking him straight in the face and trying not to look at the rest of him which still had droplets of water.  
  
"What would be the point of that?" Sirius asked still smiling.  
  
"Sirius, I..." Nissa said and stepped round him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back and kissed her passionately. She stumbled back into the door still kissing him; she moved her hands up in his soft wet chest and then pushed him back. "I can't. We can't. I've got to go."  
  
She reached for the door handle but he rested against the door so she couldn't leave.  
  
"Sirius... move." Nissa told him, he just smiled at her.  
  
"Why can't you?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"What?" Nissa said, he didn't believe where this was going she had come in here to escape; but what was she really running from?  
  
"I told you I would never hurt you, why are you running away from me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not running, I don't run." Nissa told him and then looked away before looking back at him. "You might not hurt me, but I could hurt you."  
  
"Like what you did to Infidus, I don't think so." Sirius said. "You are running away though."  
  
Nissa backed away from him shocking her head, she turned round Sirius smiled at her and then walked over to her and stood behind her.  
  
"You said that you don't remember that night out in the forest, but I do." Sirius whispered, as he slowly ran his finger down her arm. "I remember everything about that night, your eyes, your touch, how you felt in my arms as you slept; and the sound of contentment you made being with me, you purred like a kitten."  
  
"No." Nissa whispered.  
  
"Yes." Sirius whispered back to her, as he led forward to kiss her softly on the neck she tilted her head to the other side before his lips had even touched her skin.  
  
He held her arms as he kissed her willingly, titling her head back so he could kiss her upon the lips, his soft lips pursing against hers warming her in away she didn't image he could. She turned round and wrapped her arms around him pulling tightly into her, which he complied and kissing her deeply.  
  
He moved his hands slowly down her back as he stepped forward and her back, he had edged her over to the bed which she legs hit against; she moved her hands round to his chest and pushed him away slightly. She smiled at him as she turned them around so that it was him who had his back against the bed, he smiled at her as she pushed him down onto the bed and she stood over him.  
  
She unfastened her robe and slipped it off of her shoulders letting fall to the floor, underneath she was wearing a black dress which rapped over and tied at her side. She stepped a little closer her heart pounding in her chest as was his, he reached out and pulled her into his arm's; he kissed her as he lead back pulling her down slowly on top of him.  
  
She broke apart from his kiss and pushed herself up, shocking her head.  
  
"I can't I'm sorry." Nissa told him as she back way across the room right into his desk.  
  
Sirius sat up and looked at her. "So what now, you're going to say that you should leave again, and then stay? If you wanted to leave why haven't you, already?"  
  
Nissa looked at him and then at the door, realising that he was right; she looked back over at him and she still haven't moved he was smiling at her now. Sirius got to his feet and walked over to her still smiling, he stopped right in front of her.  
  
Her hands gripped the edge of the table like crawls holding on for dear life, he stepped a little closer making it so that their bodies were pressed against one another; he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her before lifting her onto the table.  
  
"Stop fighting." Sirius whispered as he kissed her cheek and nudged her legs open with his own, he could feel her skin under his lips warming to his every touch.  
  
(A/N: - Sorry but I'm have to leave that bit there, if I want to keep it at the same rating.)  
  
Sirius woke with a start, everything what had happened rushed back at him like a wave; he closed his eyes hoping that he hadn't... but he knew he had he could feel her hand on his chest and her head resting on his chest. Her skin was still hot to the touch, and her hair had changed back to red, he opened his eyes and softly lifted her arm off his chest and moved out from under her; as he stood he suddenly felt cold.  
  
Nissa turned over and pulled the blanket up close round her, he looked down at her and then flops on the end of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, he reached out and stroke her arm warming his hand; she grabbed his hand suddenly surprising him because he had thought she was asleep. And she still was, she pulled his arm over her's pulling back into the bed; he moved as carefully as he could and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He was warm again, everything was alright again; she moved into his body as he closed his eyes, and told himself 'I'll just lay here for a little while and then I'll get up.'  
  
He slowly woke with his arms still around her, but she had turned again so that his head was resting on her shoulder; he pulled his arm out from under her and got out of bed.  
  
"I went back to sleep." Sirius whispered to himself, he looked around the room it was still dark but the clock said that it was seven; he quickly dressed.  
  
Nissa stirred she stretch like an animal and pulled the sheets close to her as she opened her eyes, they fell on Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius told her.  
  
"I was expecting good morning." Nissa told him.  
  
"I shouldn't have done what I did, I'm sorry." Sirius said. "This makes me worst then Jevidah, because you trusted me; and I."  
  
Nissa sat up holding the blanket around her. "Oh. Dress!"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
Her dress disappeared off the floor and then reappeared on her, she throw back the blanket and got out of bed fully dressed.  
  
"Are you supposed to do that?" Sirius asked her, and then twisted his back it still hurt and he couldn't reach round to put anything on it.  
  
"I should leave; we don't want your family knowing that I spent the night here." Nissa told him.  
  
"Right." Sirius said. "Nissa wait, I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I was angry and upset, and I don't know."  
  
Nissa opened his door and without looking back at him. "It's alright. Your back though might take a while to heal." Then she walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
She went back to her room and changed into clean clothes, fighting back the tears; she couldn't cry.  
  
They both went down for breakfast, Sirius sat on his own while Bellatrix sat with Nissa.  
  
"So why have you gone back to red?" Bellatrix asked her. "I thought the other colour was much better."  
  
"I just wanted to go back to one of my natural colours." Nissa told her.  
  
"One of them?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Oh right, there's red and then brown with red tints, it depends on the mood I'm in." Nissa explained.  
  
After breakfast they went back to school, Sirius never talked to her he never even looked at her. 


	15. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
('Bring me to life' by Evanescence off the album 'Fallen')  
  
Lily sat next to Natalie eating breakfast as normal the post had arrived and james was reading the new story of the Death Eaters; Nissa walked up between the tables and sat down next to her. They all looked up at her, quit surprised to see that her hair was a different colour; red.  
  
"So where's Sirius?" James asked. "Is he coming?" And stood up to see if his friend was coming.  
  
"No, I don't think he will do." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm glad that you've gone back to red, it suits you a lot better." Remus told her.  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said, normally she would have smiled at him but she wasn't in the mood for smiling.  
  
"So why have you gone back to red?" Lily asked.  
  
Nissa looked at her wondering how to answer her. "Well, let's just say that my core has been melted after being frozen for so long."  
  
"I don't get it." Lily admitted, Nissa smiled slightly.  
  
"So you're not going to tell us then, you could have just said that instead of that cryptic message." Ella told her.  
  
"Come on lets find Sirius." James said, and he, Remus and Peter left to find him.  
  
They went to their first lesson thinking that he might have gone ahead, but he wasn't there and he never turned up for either lesson. At break they quickly went up to Gryffindor tower, to see if he was there; he was sat in a fire by the fire just staring into it. They sat down beside him, he looked up at them.  
  
"So, how did it go?" James asked, and then added with a smile. "At lest she has red hair now."  
  
Sirius looked at him, as Remus looked at Sirius and then hot up and sat right next to him; making Sirius look at him strangely and move slightly away from him.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I've smelt her on you before, but this is different." Remus told him.  
  
"You smell me?" Sirius said moving even farer away.  
  
"No, not like that. I just pick up smells off people, mainly round the full moon." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh right, so why is it different?" Sirius asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Remus looked at him and then at James, Sirius was getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't answer him.  
  
"It's stronger then normal, and different in away." Remus said slowly, the bell rang. "We should go."  
  
"Wait a minute; I thought you were going to tell us." James asked as Remus and Sirius quickly got to their feet.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Sirius told him, as he quickly made to leave and they followed.  
  
Sirius avoided the subject all day and even Remus didn't seem to want to bring it up, James though wanted to talk about it and wanted to find out what the big secret was. Remus went to the library by himself hoping to catch Nissa there alone so it wouldn't seem odd that he was talking to her, but now that he wanted her alone it seemed that she was always surrounded by her friends; at lest they weren't Slytherin's.  
  
***  
It was the night before the full moon, the last one of the term; they had taken their last exam and had a whole week free before they would get the results.  
  
Sirius was still complaining about a sore back, though he hadn't been to see Madam Pomfery about it; it hurt every time he thought of her and what he had done to her. He pulled off his robe so that he didn't have so many layers upon it.  
  
"Is that blood?" Jake asked at the table behind him.  
  
They all turned round wondering who he was talking too, then James saw it too.  
  
"Hey Sirius what the hell happened to your back?" James asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, trying to look over his shoulder but couldn't twist very far because it hurt so much.  
  
"Let's have a look then." Jake said getting up.  
  
Sirius wouldn't lift the back of his top as Jake pulled at it, but finally he gave in and pulled it up far enough for them all to see. On either side of his lower back were claw marks as though an animal had clung onto him.  
  
"What the hell?" Jake said.  
  
"It's nothing." Sirius said and quickly pulled his top down, while Remus was staring at him as though he knew what it was without even seeing the marks.  
  
"Of course it's something, I bet they hurt." James said. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Remus looked over at the portrait hole, Nissa was leaving and leaving on her own; he quickly got up and followed her out while everyone else was questioning Sirius.  
  
By the time he had gotten out she was no where to be seen, he let his werewolf senses find her; he quickly followed her sent. She was walking fast where ever she was going, Remus started to run so that he could catch her; he rounded the next corner and then the next and there she was.  
  
"Nissa! Wait!" Remus shouted, but she didn't stop well not at first; she stopped and then slowly turned round to face him. "He doesn't know does he?"  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, which he took as a yes.  
  
"Please tell me that the two of you didn't." Remus said.  
  
"What, that we didn't what?" Nissa shouted at him. "What does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it matter's." Remus told her.  
  
Nissa walked over to him only a foot away, knowing what she did to him so close to the full moon. "Does it matter to you, does it bother you?"  
  
Remus stepped back away from her, he looked down at the floor and then back at her.  
  
"Of course it does." Remus shot at her, and then said a lot calmer. "Because what it will do to you."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "It won't do much, nothing I can't handle. But thank you for caring. And Remus, I'm glad you liked your present."  
  
She didn't say anything else just walked off leaving him there.  
  
It was the last night of the full moon, and Nissa was getting very restless; she needed to do something anything. She walked round the castle for ages wanting to go outside but not daring too, she heard someone coming towards her; it was him.  
  
She quickly turned the corner, and grabbed hold of him and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
Sirius was scared half to death by being thrown against the wall without any warning, and then relaxed when he saw who it was; he smiled at her slightly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa wanted to hit him to kiss him or do both, but instead her head fell onto his shoulder as she held onto his robes.  
  
"Why? Why did you take me, and then leave me like this?" Nissa whispered with all the strength she could find.  
  
Sirius didn't completely understand what she meant. "I'm sorry; I should never have asked you to come with me. And I shouldn't have done..."  
  
"If you shouldn't have done what you did, then I should never have let you take me." Nissa told him. "But, I was so afraid; you... every time you touched me or kissed me. Do you know what you did to me?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I know, and I know it was wrong." Sirius told her, his pain was in agony he could barley stand she was the only thing keep him on his feet.  
  
She could see the pain in his face and let go of him and slid down to the floor with him. She pulled him close and lifted his top, her hands rested on his back over the crawl marks; he could feel her warm touch and the pain started to lessen and then it was gone.  
  
She pulled back away from him. "It should be alright now, you should be alright now."  
  
"I should?" Sirius asked. "How did you... what about you?"  
  
She touched his face wanting even more for him to touch her. "I'm different."  
  
"I know that, I just don't know how." Sirius said.  
  
This was it, this was the time to tell him; she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before she looked at him.  
  
"I'm a werewolf." Nissa told him.  
  
He just looked at her and then laughed; she wasn't pleased by his reaction. "Don't be stupid if you were a werewolf, you would have changed it's the full moon tonight."  
  
"Yes the last of this month." Nissa said. "I'm different I told you."  
  
"You can't be a wolf; I've always imaged you turning into some sort of cat like McGonagall." Sirius told her.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, just think about it talk to Remus tomorrow." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius looked at her and then got to his feet. "Wait a minute, you know about...?"  
  
"Of course I do, I've known ever since I stepped onto the platform; when I felt him when I felt there was another werewolf near by." Nissa told him getting to her pushing him back against the wall.  
  
Sirius was in shock, he couldn't take it all in. He knew that she knew a lot about them that she picked up on a lot of things that happened, but he never thought she knew about this; and that she was one herself.  
  
He hadn't realised that Nissa had gotten even closer to him; she was pressed against his body holding his shoulders and purring softly into his ear.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa whispered. "I'm only sorry, that you gave me back my power; but left me even colder inside."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes pained by her words; they rested their heads against one another.  
  
"You brought me back to life, and now, I'm frozen without your touch without your love." Nissa whispered. "I don't need everything, just a sign; just a small sign that there is a part of you that cares for me no matter how small."  
  
Sirius touched her face, and then kissed her; it was like being warmed slowly by a fire after coming in from the snow outside. He just held her in his arms as she crawled at his robes purring softly.  
  
Next morning thing's were quit different, Sirius had stopped avoided Nissa which everyone noticed straight away; because as soon as she had sat down next to him he had kissed her, all the lads round cheering as he did so.  
  
Nissa smiled embarrassedly as everyone looked at her.  
  
"So we don't need to ask do we." James said, Remus walked in and sat down beside them. "You just missed it."  
  
"Missed what?" Remus asked, but Sirius was getting to his feet and pulling at Remus' robes for him to do the same thing.  
  
They followed him outside; he looked round making sure that there was no one around.  
  
"Is it true?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Is what true, what are you talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Have I missed something?" James asked.  
  
"Nissa, is it true what she said?" Sirius asked him. "Is she?"  
  
"What? Is Nissa what?" James asked getting annoyed that they weren't answering his questions.  
  
"So she told you?" Remus said finally.  
  
"So it is true, how long have you known?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"A while, since second year." Remus answered. "But I was never sure, because she has never changed, well not what I know of. And you have always seen her, so I didn't really know; well somewhat."  
  
"She can't be though, because I was with her last night and she never changed." Sirius told him.  
  
"Change into what?" James asked.  
  
"A werewolf." Remus and Sirius answered together.  
  
Both James and Peter laughed the same reaction which Sirius had had.  
  
"I laughed as well, but it makes sense in away and doesn't in others." Sirius said. "Though I guess we won't really know until the next full moon."  
  
"You still shouldn't have done what you did." Remus told him. "I told her the same thing."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything; he didn't need someone else to tell him that. 


End file.
